The Next Generation
by GhostGlowLight
Summary: Porque un grupo 5 chicos de 15-17 años son tan importantes para S.H.I.E.L.D? Eso es porque ellos son los hijos de los vengadores pero ellos no lo saben que pasaria cuando los vengadores los encuentran y se ponen en contacto como reaccionaran?
1. Prologue

**Holaa bueno este es mi primer fic sobre los vengadores (the avengers) si les gusto dejen reviews espero que les guste.**

**Prologo:**

* * *

En Nueva York hay una mansión de 4 plantas donde cualquiera persona desearía vivir. Con un gran jardín una piscina de construcción de mas de 20 metros,sala de relax, un laboratorio una gran cocina, una sala de estar y por ultimo pero no menos importante los dormitorios en total hay 5 dormitorios individuales y uno de matrimonio.

En el primer dormitorio es de Elisabeth, una chica de 16 años es la mas inteligente de todos pasa mucho tiempo en el laboratorio y le encanta molestar a Dawn cuando se aburre. Es muy engreída , le gusta gastar muchas bromas, pero no debes insultar o tratar mal a sus seres queridos porque si lo haces ella te pisoteara (metafóricamente hablando) acabara contigo y acabarías haciendo el ridículo también tiene una faceta de chica cariñosa y amable aunque no la muestra casi es una chica pelirroja claro, ojos de un color azul muy intenso y una piel muy blanca.Y una de las cosas que mas odia es que la llamen Elisabeth ella prefiere que la llamen Beth.

En el segundo dormitorio es de Jordan, un chico de 17 años el es muy inteligente aunque no es tan inteligente como Elisabeth, el también pasa mucho tiempo en el laboratorio y le gusta mucho leer libros en completo silencio. El es muy responsable, le gusta esconderse en rincones para dar sustos a la no debes ponerle nervioso porque cuando eso ocurre las cosas que hay en su alrededor explotan porque su piel se vuelve de color verde oscuro y aumenta 3 veces su tamaño i pierde el control. También tiene un lado completamente serio y severo aunque no le gusta mostrarse asi. Jordan tiene el pelo muy oscuro, unos enormes ojos verdes y piel blanca .

En el tercer dormitorio se encuentra Alexandra, una chica de 16 años es la mas elástica y la que tiene mas conocimiento con las armas pasa mucho tiempo en la sala de entrenamiento y le gusta que la sala este en completo silencio. Es una chica muy seria y callada a simple vista pero ella se lo cuenta todo a Beth (es su mejor amiga).Pero si te metes con la gente a la que ella quiere acabara contigo con sus puños o piernas . A ella le gusta mucho la lucha y siempre entrena con Beth o con Jordan y también le gusta mucho ver películas . Es una chica pelirroja oscuro de ojos muy verdes y con una piel un poco mas clara que la de Jordan.

En el cuarto dormitorio es de Zackary,un chico de 18 años el es muy atlético y es el mas rápido de lo común puede llegar a correr 29/km por hora y le gusta mucho la lucha libre el es mas fuerte de lo común Es muy amable , cariñoso , gracioso y muy responsable le gusta mucho ver películas de los 70, 80 ,90 negus el es la mejor época del cine, le gustan mucho las películas de terror mas que cualquier otro genero de el se enfada se vuelve muy pesado , malicioso y sobon. Pero cuando le hacen algo a sus seres queridos se vuelve violento y un poco idiota.A el le gusta mucho hacer yoga el y Elisabeth hacen yoga 2 horas al día pero a el le cuesta mucho. Es un chico rubio claro, de ojos azules muy cristalinos y tiene un tono de piel un poco moreno aunque no mucho.

En el ultimo dormitorio es de Dawn , una chica de 19 años ella es la mayor de todos y la mas presumida y le gusta mucho ir de compras. Es muy creída presumida y muy pesada normalmente al menos 1 vez al día se pelea con Elisabeth o con Alexandra ( a ninguna de las 2 le cae bien Dawn y viceversa) y le gusta cantar y bailar y también es muy protectora. Y lo que mas odia en el mundo es que Elisabeth o Alexandra la llamen rubia de bote mas de una vez Alexandra y ella se han llegado a pegar por sus cambios de opinión A pesar de eso no te tienes que meter con su familia por que si lo haces te pateara el trasero, tiene los ojos marrones avellana , el pelo castaño claro y es muy morena de piel.

Y en el dormitorio de matrimonio duermen el agente phil coulson y la agente Maria hill ellos son los responsables de el cuidado de los jóvenes y porque estos jóvenes son tan importantes? Estos adolescentes son tan importantes por 2 motivos 1)Son los hijos de los vengadores pero ellos no saben quienes son sus padres 2)ellos estan fichados porque S.H.I.E.L.D los quiere para una nueva iniciación llamada The Next Generation.

**Bueno que les parecio dejen alguna reviews si les gusto y sino tambien :D**


	2. Chip Y JARVIS

**este es el segundo capitulo de mi historia de los vengadores espero que les guste dejenme algunas reviws porfabor**

* * *

Todos en la casa estaban dormidos todos excepto Dawn que se despertó porque sintió que algo se movía alrededor de sus piernas. Dawn al notar que algo suave se movía entre sus piernas se asusto y miro debajo de su sabana y al ver lo que había Dawn dio un grito que despertó a todos los de la casa a todos menos a Elisabeth ( cuando Elisabeth esta dormida no hay nada ni nadie que pueda despertarla). Al oírle gritar todos se dirigieron a su habitación a toda prisa.

Dawn estas bien? porque gritas de esa forma? Dijo Phil muy preocupado.

Dawn que te pasa cariño? Por que gritas es que has tenido una pesadilla? Dijo dulcemente Maria.

Pero porque gritas a estas horas barbie de bote! Dijo Alexandra somnolienta.

Que te pasa? estas bien? Dijo Jordan.

No te parece que es muy pronto para gritar de esa forma son las 5 de la mañana. Dijo Zack (zackary) medio dormido.

Es que hay alguna cosa me acariciaba las piernas y era muy suave . Pero antes de acabar la frase Alexis (alexandra) la corto.

Genial!Ahora la muy zorra se tira a un chico y ni siquiera se acuerda!Lo que nos faltaba! Grito Alexis.

No idiota!No havia ningún chico!Es que es una Rata gigante con unas orejas blancas muy grandes y de cuerpo marrón es horrible míralo por ti misma!Listilla! Dijo Dawn al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Pero que son estos gritos a las 5 de la mañana que tengo sueño! Dijo Elisabeth medio dormida.

Según Dawn hay una rata gigante en su cama. Le informo Jordan

Una rata? Creo que te estas confundiendo no es una rata este es Chip mi conejito, lo que pasa es que estaba durmiendo en la cama y el diablillo se me a escapado. Dijo Elisabeth muy calmada.

A no de eso nada esa cosa se marcha de esta casa ahora mismo! Grito Dawn

Beth tendrías que haberlo consultado a nosotros primero hoy pasara la noche aquí y por la mañana lo devolverás .Dijo Phil seriamente.

Cuando Phil dijo eso Beth miro a Maria con cara de corderito degollado y le dice "No me obligues a devolverlo, yo le quiero mucho por favor no me obligues a devolverlo. Si a Dawn le molesta que se aguante te juro que no se le acercara por favor"Dijo Elisabeth a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Que le moleste a Dawn no quiere decir que lo tengamos que devolver porque ami me gusta es muy bonito. Dijo Alexis defendiendo al conejito "Chip".

Ami no me molesta en absoluto siempre e querido alguna mascota . Dijo Zack con una sonrisa cansada.

Ami tampoco me molesta. Dijo Jordan

Mmmmm... Bueno esta bien te lo puedes quedar pero tu eres la responsable de que el conejo este bien. De acuerdo? Ademas ami también me gustan mucho los conejitos. Dijo Maria.

Enserio? Gracias muchas gracias. Y ati que te parece tío Phil? Dijo Elisabeth

Si te comprometes a cuidarlo te lo puedes quedar . Dijo phil

GRACIAS! tio phil te quiero ! Y bueno ahora que ya te quedas conmigo Chip nos vamos a dormir.

Elisabeth cogió a Chip de la cama de Dawn y le Dijo cariñosa-mente "Chip a esta rubia de bote tienes que morderla vale diablillo?"

BETH!No uses a chip para molestar a Dawn Queda claro? Dijo Maria en un tono serio a la vez que cansado.

Tranquila que yo no necesito a un conejo para hacer eso. Al decir eso Beth les guiño un ojo y salio de la habitación.

Bueno ahora que ha terminado el show de el conejo es hora de irse a dormir buenas noches chicos. Dijeron phil y maria.

Buenas noches .Dijeron los chicos y se fueron todos a dormir.

A las 6 de la mañana Elisabeth se despertó y fue a la habitación de Alexis silenciosamente para que nadie pudiese sentirla.

Beth tienes lo que estábamos buscando? Susurro Alexis.

Si como ya te e dicho Chip a sido una buena distracción mira aquí están los archivos los he fotocopiado para que no sospechen nada, en estos archivos básicamente ponen nuestros nombres y coeficiente intelectual,lo que nos gusta y lo que no etc...

Bueno eso se significa que no tenemos nada de información sobre nuestros verdaderos padres? Susurro Alexis

Pues la verdad es que no pero hay algo que me a llamado mucho la atencion. En estos archivos dicen que nuestros tutores legales son espías de S.H.I.E.L.D y que se ellos son los Agentes Hill y Coulson. Dijo Beth susurrando.

Pues no crees que podrías intentar colarte en los sistemas de S.H.I.E.L.D y tratar de averiguar alguna cosa? Dijo Alexis

Me estas diciendo que me tengo que hackear una base de datos 5 veces mas difícil que la del F.B.I y mas compleja que la nasa mmmm... Dame 2 horas pero necesitare estar en silencio y que nadie me moleste pero nadie puede enterarse de esto hay que actuar con normalidad.

Esta bien pero tendremos que ir con cuidado pero sera difí Alexis.

Pues mañana empezaremos la operación,bueno ahora me voy a dormir Buenas noches Alexis .

Buenas noches, Beth. Dijo alexis.

**En la base de los vengadores :**

Tony has encontrado algo sobre nuestros hijos? Pregunto Steve

Si , he hackedo los sistemas de S.H.I.E.L.D y están todos vivos pero no hay ninguna imagen de ellos, pero en 5 horas Jarvis nos dará su dirección Dijo Tony muy feliz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Al escuchar eso Natasha y clint lo miraron fijamente y Natasha le dijo "De verdad,Tony hoy podremos ver a nuestros hijos si todo va bien?"

Exacto. Así que vestir elegante. Tony dijo en broma.

No es momento para bromas, Stark. Dijo Thor.

Hoy Hace 14 años que Phil y Maria murieron no os parece muy extraño?Dijo Bruce.

Que quieres decir? Natasha Pregunto.

Es que el mismo día que secuestraron a nuestros hijos ellos mueren misteriosamente y no hay ningún detalle de sus muertes y el Director Furia no nos da ningún detalle es que es algo muy extraño. Dijo Bruce.

Eso es cierto, no creéis que Fury lo planeo o que oculta algo? Dijo natasha.

Creo Que eso es muy probable JARVIS investiga todo sobre Nicholas Joseph Fury . Dijo tony.

De acuerdo Le informo que quedan 4h y 10 minutos para tener la información sobre vuestros hijos. dijo Jarvis con su acento británico.

Gracias JARVIS .Dijo Steve.

Siempre es un placer ayudar-lo señor Rogers. Dijo JARVIS.

* * *

Asta aqui mi capitulo espero que os aiga gustado ;)


	3. Dawn y el baño

holaa buenas noches este es mi 3r capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste :)

* * *

Era un día normal en la mansión de los chicos, era Invierno ninguno de ellos tenia clases porque tenían vacaciones de navidad así que cada uno hacia básicamente lo que quería . Zack estaba con Chip mirando una película de X-men, Jordan estaba leyendo un libro titulado "como mantener el control" mientras se bebía un zumo de naranja,Alexis estaba en el patio trasero practicando su tiro con arco,Beth estaba en el laboratorio haciendo un par de arreglos a su nuevo invento y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Dawn estaba en el W.C llevaba allí mas de media hora.

Dawn que haces tanto rato en el baño? Pregunto Alexis un poco preocupada.

Dawn no le respondió pero ,Alexis oyó que ella estaba llorando.

Dawn estas llorando que te pasa? volvió a preguntar Alexis.

Nada dejame enpaz, idiota!Nadie me entiende! lloriqueo Dawn.

Sera borde la muy p..(palabra suprimida por si lo leen niños pequeños).Alexis dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina a comer algo.

Media hora mas tarde Beth acabo de modificar a "esvetlana" es un sistema informático que controla toda la casa. Beth la creo porque la ultima vez que quiso hacerse una sopa al microondas por poco acaba volando la casa. Lo que paso fue que Beth pensó que si ella ponía la sopa en la olla se calentaría mas rápido (ademas de eso ella encendió la olla con un soplete). Resultado de el experimento de Beth: hizo explotar la cocina y gran parte de el salón.

HEY! Zack, que haces?

Shhh! Ciera el pico princesita que ahora esta en la mejor parte de la película. Dijo Zack mientras se comía un puñado de palomitas de colores.

Pero que borde te pones cuando estas viendo una película ¿Por cierto que hace Dawn tanto rato en el baño?

Tengo pinta de saberlo Beth? Anda y vete con Alexis o Jordan. Dijo Zack sin apartar los ojos del televisor.

PERO POR QUE ERES TAN BORDE Y MÍRAME CUANDO TE HABLO ZACK! Dijo Beth con un tono amenazante.

ESQUE QUIERO VER LA PELICULA DE X-MEN, ES TAN DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER! Grito Zack.

No, no es solo eso ¿verdad? Venga Zacky ami tu sabes que me lo puedes decir. Dijo Beth en un tono preocupado y cariñoso.

No es nada... Bueno es que me das un abrazo? Dijo Zack en un tono romanticon.

Claro, pero que te pasa es que estas muy raro. Mientras Beth dijo eso se fue acercando a el. Y cuando estaban a escasos centímetros el la abrazo tan fuerte que por poco le corta la circulación.

Ya estas mejor? Pregunto Beth aun en los brazos de Zack.

Sii!Vamos al baño a ver que le pasa a Dawn.

DAWN!QUE HACES EN EL BAÑO!LLEVAS ALLÍ MAS DE 3 HORAS!TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? Zack grito para que Dawn pudiese sentirla.

Dejadla, yo le pregunte lo mismo y me llamo idiota. Dijo Alexis.

Es que Andriu me ha dejado por otra. Lloro Dawn.

Bueno eso no es ninguna novedad. Bueno si me disculpais yo me tengo que ir a hacer mejores cosas, Alexis vamos . Dijo Beth

Si vayámonos, que tenemos trabajo que hacer, vamos a tu habitación .Dijo Alexis en un tono autoritario.

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE ELISABETH:**

Bueno empezemos a hackear el sistema central de la base de datos de S.H.I.E.L.D. Dijo Elisabeth preparándose.

2 horas mas tarde Hubo un gran apagon.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO! gritaron Beth y Alexis

DIOS! Lo hemos perdido todo ya no tenemos nada. Ya nunca sabremos lo que le paso a nuestros padres si estan vivios o muertos! no tenemos nada!Esto es una mierda! Grito Elisabeth.

Bueno cálmate, ya se nos ocurrirá otra forma tranquila beth. Dijo Alexis consolando a Beth.

**En la Torre Stark:**

Bueno Stark, ya han pasado 5 horas, ya tenemos la dirección? Pregunto Steve impaciente por saber la respuesta.

TENEMOS LA DIRECCIÓN! Hay que ponerse en marcha vestiros Elegantes y nos vemos aquí en 2 horas!

Genial hoy los veremos. Dijo bruce muy Feliz.

* * *

bueno asta aqui el 3r Capitulo espero que les guste dejenme alguna Review pliss

aqui teneis a las posibles parejas si dejenme su opinion


	4. Coincidencias

**En la torre stark:**

A las 7 de la tarde la limusina para llevar a los Vengadores (the avengers) a la casa de los cinco chicos ya estava lista.

Venga!Que la limusina ya a llegado! Dijo Steve cogiendole la mano a Peggy.

Todos los demas fueron imediatamente a la limusina de Stark. Tony le dio la dirección a el conductor de la limusina para que se pusiera en marcha.

Happy llévanos a donde viven los chicos, el monitor que tienes en la parte frontal del coche te dará la dirección. Dijo Tony.

Pep, estas bien? Pregunta Tony preocupado porque vio a pepper muy pálida.

Ehm si...bueno no, estoy muy nerviosa porque la ultima vez que estábamos con Elisabeth ella tenia solo 1 año. Y bueno es que no se como sera, supongo que estoy nerviosa.

Si eso es cierto,yo me siento igual cuando paso lo que paso Dawn tenia 2 años y ahora 14 años después la podremos ver,saber como esta, pero lo que mas me asusta es como reaccionara al vernos. Dijo Jane agarrando la mano de Thor.

Ami lo que mas me asusta es que no quiera saber nada de nosotros. Dijo Natasha mirando a Clint.

Señor ya hemos llegado. Le informo Happy.

Gracias happy. Dijo Pepper.

Los vengadores bajaron de el coche y vieron una enorme casa de 4 plantas con un jardin muy grande.

Bonita casa. dijo Clint.

**En la casa de los 5 chicos:**

Zack te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Claro que si Alexis dime.

Te gusta Beth? Pregunto alexis muy curiosa.

P..por que p..piensas eso? Pregunto Zack poniendose rojo como un tomate.

Asi que es verdad. Dijo Alexis arcqueando una ceja.

Pues claro que n-nno Beth es como mi hermana pequeña. Dijo Zack.

Si ya seguro. Vamos Zackary cuentamelo ya sabes que me acabare enterando tarde o temprano asi que creo que es mejor que me lo digas tu. Dijo Alexis.

A ti es imposible engañarte, eh? Dijo zack

Si es completamente imposible , ahora te hare la misma pregunta otra vez ¿Te gusta Beth?

B-uen-o si pero no se lo digas a nadie y mucho menos a beth.

Tu secreto esta a salvo con migo. Dijo Alexis.

**En el laboratorio de Jordan y de Elisabeth:**

Bueno si no me equiboco cosa que nunca hago hemos creado una lanza electronica laser capar de hacer desaparecer un dinosaurio t-rex. Es un Exito total Jordan somos los mejores. Dijo Beth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Somos los mejores! grito Jordan eufórico. De lo contento que estaba cogió a Beth por la cintura la levanto y comenzaron a dar bueltas.

Tengo hambre vamos a comer algo? pregunto Beth.

Claro con una condicion . dijo Jordan

Cuala?

Que no cocines tu .dijo jordan sonriendo.

**En el cuarto de Dawn:**

Dawn cogio el movil (el celular) y llamo a su mejor amiga en el mundo Juliet. Dawn y juliet se conocen desde que los 4 años y se habian convertido en grandes amigas y se lo contavan todo absolutamente todo.

Juliet ayudame necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a Jordan. Dijo Dawn.

Jordan? Te gusta jordan!? Pero si Zack es mucho mas guapo! Dijo Juliet sorprendida.

Bueno no es que me guste pero esque necesito poner celoso a Andriu. Dijo Dawn.

Esque te a vuelto a dejar ! es la quinta vez este mes!

Juliet no ayudas en absoluto!

Bueno ya se nos ocurrirá alguna cosa! te dejo que ha venido Lucas! Adiós Dawn y feliz navidad!

Adiós Juliet y feliz navidad a ti también!

Cuando acabo de hablar Dawn se dirijio al salón principal para irse a ver un rato la tele. Cuando estuvo a punto de encender el televisor alguien llamo al timbre y Dawn fue a abrir.

Ya voy ! grito Dawn.

Cuando Dawn abrió la puerta vio a los vengadores y soltó un grito de emoción.

Madre mia que hacen los vengadores en mi casa? Les pregunto Dawn muy emocionada.

Podemos pasar?Le pregunto Clint.

C-claro que si pasad, tomad asiento porfavor . Les dijo Dawn

Gracias le dijo Natasha.

Cuando los vengadores y Pepper y Jane se sentaron al sofá Dawn se quedo mirando fijamente a Natasha y a Virginia (pepper).

Vaya. Dijo Dawn.

Q-que pasa? dijo pepper.

Es que tu te pareces a mucho Beth , y tu Natasha te pareces mucho a Alexis. Que Guay esperad que las avisare para que os vean.

BETH ALEXIS JORDAN ZACK! VENIR AHORA MISMO MIRAD QUIEN HAY EN SALON VENID! grito Dawn

Caray como grita esta chica. pensó Tony.

Oye mira Dawn ya se que quieres ser cantante pero gritar como una loca mi nombre no te ayudara en absoluto! Le dijo Alexis mientras bajaba las escaleras para dirigirse al salón principal.

Pero por que gritas tanto es que eres idiota o alguna cosa asi! Grito Beth desde la cocina.

Bueno Beth sabes que no se callara hasta que nos enseñe lo que quiere que veamos asi que es mejor que vayamos a ver lo que quiere la pesada. Dijo jordan

Tienes razón vamos al salón a ver lo que quiere. Dijo Beth caminando hasta el salón con jordan a su lado.

Los cinco estaban en el Salón y vieron a los vengadores en el sofa.

Bueno vale, los vengadores están en el salón y que pasa Dawn? Dijo Alexis sin importarle la presencia de los vengadores.

Eh! Que guay eres el capitan america me firmas este jersey? Dijo Zack muy entusiasmado.

Bueno, si solo nos has llamado porque los vengadores estan en el salon me yo voy tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que pedir-les un autografo a cada uno de ellos. Dijo Beth

Estoy absolutamente deacuerdo. Dijo Jordan muy cortesmente.

Esperad no os marxeis aun. Dijo Dawn.

Esque no lo veis .Dijo dawn.

Ver el que esque tomas drogas o alguna cosa asi? Si que lo veo solo hace falta mirarte a ti y a tu tinte barato. Dijo Beth

Madre mia Beth! Para tener 16 años y haver acabado el MIT y tener 3 carreras eres un poco inocente. Dijo Dawn.

Si y tu una zorra. Dijo Elisabeth.

Espera tienes 16 años y ya has echo el MIT impresionante. Dijo Bruce.

Si, tambien tengo 3 carreras :una de psicologia,otra creacion de virus y la ultima de mecanica avanzada. Dijo Beth

Vaya impresionante y ademas de todo eso también as echo el MIT, eres una chica muy lista. Dijo Tony.

No, yo no soy solo una chica lista yo soy un genio. Dijo Beth.

Si y no te olvides de que eres la persona mas creída, egocéntrica, excéntrica y insoportable que hay en la tierra!. dijo Dawn.

Me recuerda a alguien. dijo Pepper mirando a Tony.

Seré todo eso pero por lo menos yo tengo amigos de verdad no como tu que solo eres una pesada sin vida social y que su novio la deja cada semana. Dijo Beth a punto de enfadarse.

Bueno pero esque no lo veis fijaros un momento en alexis y en Natasha se parecen mucho , Y la Mujer de ironman se parece mucho a Beth.

Sabes es verdad mirar a Alexis tiene el mismo color de pelo , ojos iguales. Dijo Zack.

Eso tu dale la razon a la idiota esta. Dice Alexis.

Oye Beth es verdad teneis el mismo color de piel, los mismos ojos y el mismo color de pelo. Dijo Jordan.

Cuando Jordan dijo eso Beth se quedo mirando fijamente a Pepper y dijo:

Pues yo no veo ningun parecido a ella. Dijo Elisabeth mirándola fijamente.

Como que no lo ves? Dijo Zack.

Pues es fácil, simplemente no lo veo. Porque si me parezco tanto a ella como decís eso significa que ella es mi madre pero eso es imposible porque ella murió hace 14 años al igual que mi padre y los padres de Alexis, Jordan , Zack y Dawn.

Os puedo hacer una pregunta? Pregunto Alexis.

Claro que si, pregunta lo que quieras. Dijo clint sonriendo.

Sois nuestros padres? Pregunto Alexis.

* * *

**buenoo asta aqui el nuevo cap pliss dejemne alguna review**


	5. La verdad

BUEENNO YA ESTAMOS AQUI CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO SIENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA PERO ESQUE TENGO MUCHOS EXAMENES Y ADEMAS SE ME ACABARON LAS IDEAS PERO BUENO YA ESTOY INSPIRADA ;D

**Al principio ya no queria escribir mas capitulos pero al ver que les gusto eso me animo a seguir asi que gracias a todos los que les guste o gusto mi historia MUCHAS GRACIAS :D**

**Espero que les guste porfabor dejenme alguna review**

**Ahora os pondre un mini resumen de la historia: Los vengadores tuvieron hijos pero los secuestraron a los 5 y despues de 14 años los vengadores los encontraron.**

* * *

Os e hecho una pregunta responded! Dijo Alexis alterada a punto de llorar.

Responded a la pregunta o ya os podeis marxar de nuestra casa! Dijo Jordan sin nisiquiera pestañear.

Los vengadores se miraron entre si y pensaron la mejor manera de decirse-lo sin herir sus sentimientos.

S-si, si que lo somos. Dijo Tony mirando a Jordan a los ojos.

Si claro y yo soy catwoman. Dijo Beth.

Venga ya, Beth esto es serio. Dijo Dawn mirando a Beth.

Yo tambien hablo enserio, yo soy una de las criminales mas peligrosas de Ghotam y tengo un romance con batman/bruce wayne. Dijo con Beth sarcasticamente.

Nos queriais?Pregunto Alexis mirando a Clint a los ojos.

Por supuesto que os queriamos y os seguimos queriendo mas que nuestras vidas. Dijo clint muy serio.

Como ya he dicho antes, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escuchar a un par de frikis que dicen que somos sus hijos porque aunque lo seamos yo no quiero saber nada de ninguno de vosotros. Dijo Alexis muy enserio.

Querernos? perdonadme si soy irespetuosa con algundo de vosotros, pero vosotros no no haveis querido ni nos quedreis. Dijo Elisabeth mirando a Tony.

Po-por que dices eso? Dijo Pepper mirando a Elisabeth.

Que porque lo digo? Osea pasan 15 años y habeis estado tan tranquilos en vuestras respectivas casas y justamente ahora venis a vernos. Es enserio? A nosotros nos dijeron que nuestros padres murieron hace 14 años. Podrías haber venido a buscarnos para volver a casa pero no lo hicisteis. Por lo que ami respecta estáis muertos , yo ya lo pase mal cuando nos dijeron que habíais muerto pero por lo menos pensaba que me queríais mucho, pero ahora estáis aquí. Entendeis el trauma emocional que es para nosotros? Dijo Elisabeth mirando a Pepper quien estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Esque el gato se os ha comido la lengua?Responded la pregunta. Dijo Zack apunto de gritar.

Los vengadores se miraron entre si y Bruce dijo:

Nosotros no nos queríamos separar de vosotros, nosotros os queremos mas que a nuestras propias vidas. Eramos todos muy felices todos nosotros teníamos nuestras familias yo y Betty teníamos a un niño de ojos verdes y pelo negro y piel pálida Jordan, Tony y Virginia tenían a una niñata muy mona con unos ojos azules oscuros y era pelirroja clarita Elisabeth, Clint y Natasha tenían a una niña muy nerviosa con ojos Grises azulados y muy pelirroja mucho mas que Elisabeth la niñita era Alexis, Steve y Peggy tenían a un niñito de ojos muy azules y el era muy rubio Zackary y por ultimo Thor y Jane tenian a una niña de ojos color avellana y rubia clara Dawn.

Si nos queríais tanto c-como dices porque no estábamos con vosotros como los niños normales?pregunto Dawn con lagrimas en los ojos.

Porque os secuestraron no podíamos hacer nada para salvaros. Thor mirando a Jane.

De verdad esperáis que nos creamos que los vengadores ,los héroes que salvaron a la tierra varias veces , ven que alguien se lleva a sus hijos y no podéis hacer nada? perdonad pero eso cuesta mucho de Zack cruzando los brazos.

Nosotros somos invencibles si estamos unidos pero cuando estamos separados no somos ni la mitad de fuertes. Explico Natasha.

Aunque no seáis ni la mitad de fuertes os recuerdo que vosotros dos sois los mejores asesinos de S.H.I.E.L.D,Tu eres el dios del trueno,tu un hombre que creo una armadura capaz de volar ademas es una maquina con misiles, rayos laser etc, y tu cuando te enfadas te conviertes en un enorme monstruo verde capaz de matar a todo un ejército. Y me estais diciendo que no sois capaces de proteger a unos bebes?Eso si que no me lo creo. Dijo Beth bastante relajada.

Haber lo que quiero decir nosotros nos paso fue que; Estábamos de camino al cumpleaños de Zackary cogimos la limusina para ir el viaje fue bien pero antes de llegar chocamos con un coche fue tan- Tony fue a decir algo pero Elisabeth le corto.

Grande ,me acuerdo que habían muchos gritos,gente llorando, alguien que me agarava por las manos mientras que otra persona me agarava por mi cintura ella no quería soltarme pero el que me tirava de mis manos tenia fuerza. Dijo Elisabeth mirando al techo.

Al decir eso todos miraron a Beth y Alexis le dijo:

Q-Quien era ella? pregunto Alexis.

Ella era mmmm. Elisabeth se giro y miro el sofá donde estaban los vengadores y aseñalo a Pepper y Beth dijo "era ella".

Me estas diciendo que tu sabias algo sobre nuestros padres y no nos dijiste nada!?

Per-pero yo pensava que era una pesadilla ademas yo solo me acordaba de los gritos de la gente. Y-y yo solo era un bebe ademas no creía que me hicieras caso. Dijo Beth mirando a un lado de a la pared.

Y-y ami que me paso? Puede que Beth se acuerde pero no todos somos genios creidos. Pregunto Dawn.

Pues lo que paso esque estavamos en nuestro jardin de Mexico, pero entraron unos asessinos en serie me drogaron y te secuestraron pero Thor no podia venir porque el estava salvando a unos niños que experimentavan con ellos. Dijo Jane llorando.

Venga ahora yo. Dijo Alexis.

Lo que ati te paso fue que era un dia que Clint y yo teniamos vacaciones te llevamos a la playa al principio tenias miedo pero luego te gusto fue casi un dia perfecto porque cuando cojimos el coche para irnos hasta alli todo iva bien pero en mitat del viaje un coche nos hizo descarilar y tuvimos un accidente muy grandre yo estube a punto de morir y clint estuvo dos semanas en coma, al despertarnos nadie te havia visto y te hemos estado buscando desde entonces. Dijo Natasha poniendose las manos en la cara para que nadie la viese llorar porque ella era la viuda negra tenia una reputacion que mantener.

Todo esto es muy triste , Venga ahora contatme mi historia. Dijo Zack un pelin entusiasmado.

Bueno lo que a ti te paso Zackary fue que yo estava en una mision de vital importancia y Peggy era una de las comandantes de esa mision por lo cual pagamos a una canguro para que te cuidase toda la noche ya que ninguno de nosotros te podia cuidar. Al dia siguiente al volver a casa nos encontramos a la niñera acrivillada a balazos tenia mas de 45 balas y murio pero lo peor fue que no te vimos en casa. Dijo Steve poniendose las manos en los ojos.

Bueno supongo que ahora me toca ami . Dijo Jordan.

Lo que ati te paso Jordan fue que mientras Betty y yo estavamos dormidos te escuchamos llorar pero cuando fuimos a tu habitacion estavan los cristales rotos y tu no estavas nos asustamos mucho te buscamos durante mas de 14 años y ahora porfin te encontramos. Dijo bruce sonriendo un poco.

Despues de unos minutos de silencio empezo a sonar la cancion de Taylor Swift - We are never getting back together.

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_You're saying this is it, I've had enough_

_I'm just like We haven't seen each other in a month_

_When you, said you, needed space, what?_

_But when you come around again and say_

_Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me_

_Remember how that lasted for a day_

_I say I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

Lo siento es mi movil. Dijo Beth.

Hola Adam (adam era el mejor amigo de Elisabeth se havian echo amigos desde niños ) Que pasa? Dijo Beth sonriendo.

Hola princesita, Mira Pon las noticias del canal 5 Adam mirando la television.

Vale espera. Al decir eso Beth cogió el mando a distancia de la television de 100 pulgadas y puso el canal 5.

_Les informamos de que esto es un fenómeno meteorológico en menos de cinco horas las temperaturas han bajado mas de 20 se debe a tormentas de Rusia que han atravesado el atlántico esta sera la semana mas helada de todo el año. Les recomendamos que no salgan de casa ya que si salen les puede dar una pulmonía y pueden morir. Por favor manténgase en sus casas las próximas 72 horas. Les ha informado Miranda Manson desde el canal de la CNN._

Wow! Como para que alguien salga ahora! dijo Beth a Adam.

Bueno princesita mi madre me obliga a bajar para ayudarla a decorar el arbol de navidad cuando la tormenta acabe te ire a ver adios cuidate! A y feliz Navidad!.Dijo Adam.

Feliz navidad ati tambien!Dijo Beth sonriendo.

Bueno algo me dice que no os podreis ir hasta que no pasen 72h . Dijo Dawn.

Vaya eres un genio! Dijo Beth sarcasticamente.

Borde! Contesto Dawn

Rubia de bote!

Niñata sabelotodo, eres insoportable de verdad eres una iresponsable , molesta ,pesada ,idiota , y tambien eres m... (dawn se quedo sin insultos)

Rubia de bote aplaudo tu extenso vocabulario asi llegaras muy lejos en la vida ademas yo prefiero ser lo que acabas de decir antes que ser una palurda, mema, estupida , guarra porque cada dia estas con chico diferente, asi que dime quien es peor de las dos. Dijo Elisabeth sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ahhhh... De verdad que eres insufrible. Dijo Dawn.

Insufrible eso no me lo havias dicho, muy bien Dawn acabas de aprender una palabra nueva no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento de ti. Dijo Elisabeth sonriendo.

Al hacer ese comentario todos se rieron. Y Pepper le susurro a Tony.

Cada vez me recuerda mas a ti.

Bueno pues os tendreis que quedar aqui. Dijo Alexis sonriendo.

Los vengadores en navidad sera divertido. Dijo zack.

Si, si que lo sera. Dijo Jordan mirando a Betty.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui este capitulo espero que hos aiga gustado dejenme alguna review plisssssssssss.

Decidme que parejas quereis que haigan ;)

siento mucho la esperaA


	6. Chapter 7

**BUENOO HOLA como estan (espero que bien ;D)? espero que les guste y dejenme reviews pliss.**

**Buenoo en el capitulo anterior se puso emocionante los vengadores ya les contaron lo que paso y ya visteis como reaccionaron.**

**En este capitulo pondre mas emocion (o eso inentare) espero que les guste.**

* * *

Bueno ahora que ya hemos hablado que hacemos? Dijo Dawn.

Bueno tu leer un libro cuando lo acabes de leer apunta en un papel las palabras que no te sepas y luego buscas lo que significan así alomejor aprendes algo que no sea teñir-se el pelo o ligar con chicos. Dijo Elisabeth mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Te encuentras bien ? Pregunto Jordan.

S-ssi estoy buscando una cosita. Dijo Elisabeth mientras revolvía el sofá donde estaban los vengadores.

Beth, si buscas a tu rata creo que la encerré esta mañana en tu habitación. Dijo Dawn.

Espera , espera como que rata? No me digas que tu mascota es una Rata? Dijo Pepper preocupada.

Madre mia!Que manía tienes que no es una RATA lo entiendes Dawn RATA NO! Y ademas por que le encierras mema! Le gusta la libertad déjalo que no molesta a NADIE. Dijo Beth

Te recuerdo que hace dos días se metió en mi cama! Dijo Dawn empezándose a alterar.

Se pasan todo el día así? Pregunto Natasha.

Bueno van canviando aveces se pelean Dawn y Elisabeth pero normalmente se pelean Alexis y Dawn. Les explico Zackary a todos los vengadores.

Y se han peleado alguna vez Alexis y Elisabeth? Pregunto Tony.

No, de momento en los últimos 14 años no se han peleado ni una vez. Dijo Zackary.

BRUJA, MALA PERSONA AHORA TENGO QUE IR A POR EL! LE DA MIEDO LA OSCURIDAD! Grito Elisabeth.

ES UNA RATA ESTUPIDA, PELUDA Y FEA! Dijo Dawn.

PUES ES MUCHO MAS GUAPA QUE TU! ANIMAL ASQUEROSO! Grito Beth.

Elisabeth estuvo apunto de pegar a Dawn Pepper se levantó del sofa y se puso en medio de las dos y les dijo:

Bueno se acabo Dawn tu sientate y tu Elisabeth ves a buscar la rata pero porfabor que la rata no se acerque ami. Dijo Pepper.

Ni a nosotras tampoco. Dijeron Natasha, Betty y Jane.

QUE NO ES UNA RATA! dijo Beth mientras subia las escaleras a buscar a chip.

Bueno ahora que ya hemos solucionado el problema explicad-nos que se os da bien hacer ?Que os gusta hacer? Les pregunto Tony.

Bueno vale yo soy Zackary, soy muy buen atleta, S.H.I.E.L.D me entreno desde que tenia 5 años y soy uno de los mejores luchadores de forma militar de S.H.I.E.L.D. y se me da fatal el Yoga. Me gustan las películas de los años 80 y 90 , no tengo novia y me considero una persona amable sensible y gracioso. Y no soy alergicio a nada.

Venga ahora tu. Dijo clint a Alexis.

Vale yo soy Alexsandra pero todo el mundo me llama Alexis, soy muy buena en las artes marciales y tengo la mejor punteria de todo S.H.I.E.L.D no he fallado ni una sola vez en toda mi vida mi punteria es del 100%. Me gusta mucho entrenar para ser mas fuerte, jugar a videojuegos con Beth , yo tampoco tengo novio y me considero una persona seria , inteligente y tolerante.Y no soy alergica a nada.

Elisabeth bajo las escaleras con chip entre las manos se dirigió al sofá donde estaban los vengadores y les dijo a Pepper , Betty ,Natasha y a Jane.

Esque parece una rata? pero tanto miedo os da? Mirad que bonito que es mi conejito. Dijo Beth mientras acercaba el conejo a pepper.

Pero Dawn dijo que era una rata. Dijo Pepper.

Y tu le haces caso a Dawn? Me estas diciendo que le haces mas caso a la palurda antes que ami, la niña genio? Dijo Elisabeth ofendida.

Ey! NO soy ninguna palurda! Dijo Dawn.

Dawn se acerco a Beth para empujarla pero Beth cojio a chip de las monos de pepper y se lo hacerco a Dawn.

Ahhhh! Quita esa Rata!Aparta al bicho de mi! Dijo Dawn apunto de llorar.

Que tienes miedo? Dijo beth acercándoselo mas a Dawn .

Esto no acabara nunca. Dijo tony.

Esto es ridículo parad ya teneis que ser amigas y un nuevo destino se os abrirá en camino. dijo Thor.

Se nota que eres de otro planeta. Dijo Alexis.

Pepper y Jane se levantaron a la vez, Jane cogió a Dawn y Pepper cogió a el conejo y se lo dio a Tony y luego cogió a Elisabeth Por la cintura.

Vale ya esto ya es insoportable Sentaros las dos AhORA! Dijeron Pepper

Dawn se sento de inmediato pero Elisabeth seguía en pie.

Oh no! Dijo alexis.

Qu-Que pasa? Pregunto clint.

Bueno esque si hay algo que Beth no soporta esque le den oredenes. Ahora vereis que pasa cuando a Beth le dan ordenes. les dijo Zack.

Sientate tu! dijo Beth.

Beth creo que deverias callarte y ahcerle caso. Dijo Zack.

Tu no te metas Zackary. Dijo Beth.

Beth te conozco mas que nadie y se lo que piensas pero porfavor no lo digas. Dijo Jordan.

Vale, Perdona por contestarte lo siento mucho. Dijo Elisabeth mientras se sentava.

Bueno ahora que ya estamos todos bien sigamos hablando que se te da bien y que te gusta Jordan? Pregunto Betty.

Bueno yo soy científico ,experto en psicología , Hago muchos experimentos y hago muchissimos cursos de los cursos de auto-control que no quiero hacerlos porque en mi opinión lo tengo muy controlado pero Fury nos obliga hacer esos cursos. Me gusta leer, estudiar el ADN ,me encanta pasear por el parque Y me considero una persona responsable, tranquila y amable,no tengo novia y tampoco soy alérgico a nada.

Has dicho nos? quien es la otra persona a la que Fury le Obliga a hacer esos cursos de auto control? Y por que vas a un curso de auto-control?

Nosotros hacemos esos cursos porque cuando me enfado mucho Me vuelvo grande y verde destrozo todo lo que esta en mi paso y Fury nos obliga a hacer esos cursos.Y la otra persona es Elisabeth. Dijo Jordan.

Elisabeth? Por que haces cursos de auto-control? Pregunto Tony.

Pues porque si dejemoslo asi. Dijo Beth mirando el suelo.

Bueno Elisabeth di nos algo de ti que te gusta?como eres?que se te da bien? Pregunto Natasha.

Vale, soy la mejor hacker de todo S.H.I.E.L.D, también se me da muy bien la ciencia, química pero lo que mejor se me da es la mecánica se hablar 7 idiomas buena en las artes marciales y bueno al igual que Jordan tengo que hacer esos cursos de auto-control porque según fury soy: irresponsable, no hago caso al equipo, y porque soy muy contesto-na Me gusta ir a pasear, la moda, los videojuegos y me considero una genio, pero según la mayoría de gente dice que soy muy creída , pero también tengo un lado sensible,y soy bastante dulce.A y yo no tengo novio y soy alérgica a las fresas. Les explico Elisabeth.

Donde esta tu lado sensible? porque yo solo lo he visto dos veces desde que te Dawn.

Pero lo has visto asi que problema resuelto.

Pero porque vas a esos cursos con Jordan? Pregunto Alexis.

Pues porque si Dejemos-lo asi. Dijo Beth mirando al suelo.

Bueno ahora yo os explicare lo genial que soy. Dijo Dawn.

Si vamos perfecta. Dijo Beth sarcásticamente.

No empecemos por favor. Dijo pepper.

Vale. Dijo Elisabeth.

Bueno soy Dawn se me da bien ir de compras, bailar , como ya podeis ver soy muy guapa me encanta maquillarme,tengo novio desde hace 2 semanas. Me gusta cocinar y me considero amable, guapa, amable, guapa A he dicho que soy guapa? Y Soy alérgica a las avellanas.

Entendéis ahora porque soy así con ella ahora? Dijo Elisabeth.

puedo hacerte una pregunta Elisabeth? Pregunto Pepper.

Si claro, dime.

Por que tienes que ir a los cursos de auto-control? Dijo pepper mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de Elisabeth.

Pues porque según Fury soy una chica con tendencia a no escuchar a nadie, demasiado creída que pongo en riesgo la vida de mis compañeros de equipo y porque no se trabajar en equipo. Dijo Elisabeth mirando a pepper.

Si y también eres una narcisista, creída y ... (Dawn se volvió a quedar sin insultos).

Si y también soy un genio,guapa,una superhacker, delegada de clase, ademas soy buenísima en patinaje artístico... Quieres que continué Dawn? Dijo Elisabeth con un gran tono de superioridad.

Me recuerdas a alguien tienes el aspecto físico de ella, pero tienes el carácter de el. Dijo Natasha.

Quien es el? Pregunto Jordan.

Soy Tony.

Tu? El mujeriego? Pregunto Alexis.

Si yo, y quien me ha puesto el mote de mujeriego?Dijo Tony.

Beth.

Porque?

Pues porque Dawn esta enamorada de ti y desde ese momento te empece a tener manía. Yo le decía que el estaba casado pero ella me mando a la mierda y acabe pegando un puñetazo. Les explico Elisabeth.

Cuando paso todo eso? Pregunto Jane.

Ayer, veis aun tengo las marcas de sus puños. Dijo Dawn mientras les enseñaba su cara.

Vaya pegas fuerte cuando te enfadas. Dijo Tony.

No para nada si quieres que te peguen fuerte díselo a Alexis porque ella es superbuena en las artes marciales y tecnicas Elisabeth.

Son las siete y media y ademas tengo hambre. Dijo Zackary.

Bueno, nos haceis algo para cenar?Esque yo tambien tengo hambre y no se cocinar y la ultima vez hize explotar toda la cocina y gran parte del salon asi que me an prohibido la entrada a la cocina . Dijo Elisabeth

Si, eso es lo mas sorprendente porque tu podrías explicarnos la nutrición de las biomoleculas pero no te sabes hacer una triste sopa. Dijo Dawn.

Touché. Dijo Elisabeth.

Beth y Alexis miraron a Pepper y a Natasha y les dijeron a la vez:

Hacednos algo para cenar. Se lo dijeron con cara de cachorito para que les hiciesen algo rico.

Claro pero solo si nos ayudais vostras tres. Dijo pepper.

Esque no has oido lo que han dicho? Hize explotar la cocina y gran parte del salon, ami en el mundo culinario solo se me da bien comerme la masa de las galletas de navidad. Dijo Beth.

Tranquila nosotras te ayudaremos. Dijo Pepper.

* * *

**buenoo hasta qui el cap de hoy espero que les aiga gustado ;D**


	7. Chapter 7x

**Holaa bueno esta es mi primera author's note. No se si continuar con esta historia porque casi nadie la ha visto y ,ucho menos le han dejado una review pero hay gente que si que me la ha dejado asi que muchas gracias a todos los que le han gustado,comentado y seguido mi historia. Yo solo necesito que alguien me de ideas y que me digan que les parece mi historia.**

**No digo que vaya a dejar de escribir la historia pero esque estoy en blanco. A los fans de mi historia mandeme un PM dandome algunas ideas.**

**muchas gracias por todo**

**P.S GGL**


	8. Chapter 8

**hola siento haber tardado tanto en subir un cap pero entre que era navidad tenia deberes y eso no me acorde ademas me fui de vacaciones a Andalucía con mis abuelos.**

* * *

Vale os ayudaremos pero que vamos a cocinar?Pregunto Dawn.  
Que os parece si hacemos un pavo de navidad y galletas? Dijo Betty.  
Genial pero cocináis vosotras vale? Dijo Elisabeth intentándose escaquear.  
A no tu no te vas a escaquear, si yo tengo que cocinar tu también. Dijo Alexis cogiéndole la mano a Beth.  
Pero...  
Nada de peros si yo tengo que cocinar tu también. Así que venga tira a la cocina que tu no te vas a ninguna parte. Dijo alexis en un tono autoritario.  
A veces me das asco,mucho asco Alexsandra. Beth dijo su nombre completo porque sabe que le molesta mucho.  
Que se están peleando las mejores amigas del mundo? dijo Dawn.  
Idiota métete en tu vida estamos discutiendo pero nunca nos peleamos Rubia de bote. Dijo Elisabeth.  
Rubia de bote no te metas! NOSOTRAS NO NOS PELEAMOS! MÉTETE EN TU VIDA! Sera idiota la tía. Dijo Alexis enfadada.  
Como podáis tener tanto morro vosotras dos, osea os peleáis y ahora me insultáis. Dijo Dawn muy ofendida.  
Si exactamente me alegro de que por fin lo entiendas. Dijo Elizabeth con todo el morro del mundo.  
Son siempre así? Pregunto Betty.  
Si, cada día pasa varias veces , eso con suerte normalmente son 8 peleas por día. Les explico Jordan.  
Bueno antes de pelearos otra vez iros a la cocina,venga! Dijo pepper.  
Ya voy. Dijo Dawn con toda la ilusión del mundo.  
Vamos Elisabeth muévete de una vez! Dijo Alexis.  
Ya voy! Dijo Elisabeth y soltó un bufido.  
**En la cocina :**  
Bueno empezamos. Una que haga las galletas y las otras dos que ayuden con Pavo de navidad. Dijo Betty.  
Me pido las galletas! Dijo Dawn entusiasmada.  
Bueno pues supongo que a nosotras nos toca el pavo de navidad no? Dijo Elisabeth.  
Si exacto, ahora haremos el Pavo. DijoNatasha.  
Esto sera divertido. Dijo Alexis sonriendo.  
Mientras tanto los chicos:  
**En el salon principal:**  
Que hacemos? Pregunto Jordan sentándose en el sofá.  
Jugar a un juego? Pregunto Tony.  
Y porque no nos enseñáis fotos vuestras de cuando erais pequeños? Dijo Bruce.  
También tenemos vídeos si queréis verlos. Dijo Zack.  
Si queremos verlos todos los vídeos y todas las fotos. Dijo Clint muy entusiasmado.  
Muy bien como queráis. Dijo Zack que se levanto para coger un álbum muy grande de color azul turquesa y verde azulado, luego se volvió a sentar en el sofá y abrió el álbum .La primera foto era de cuando tenían 2,3 y 4 años, Todos sonreían en esa foto estaban sentados en un sofá negro con cojines blancos. Elisabeth estaba vestida con un vestido blanco con medias negras con un lazo negro y con zapatos negros, Alexandra estaba vestida con un vestido negro con un lazo blanco y unos zapatos blancos,Jordan estaba vestido con un smoking de armani negro y blanco, Zackary estaba vestido con un jersey negro,una chaqueta blanca,pantalones blancos y zapatos negros y por ultimo Dawn estaba vestida con una fadilla blanca y un jersey blanco.  
Estabais muy guapos en esta foto. Dijo Tony que sentía que se pondría a llorar de un momento a otro.  
Gracias. Dijeron Zack y Jordan al mismo tiempo.  
Zack paso de pagina, en la segunda foto estaban solo Alexandra y Elisabeth, que en esa foto tenian 7 años. Estaban vestidas con un vestido verde y rosa a cuadros,en la foto se estaban cogiendo de la mano.  
Si que son guapas. dijo Thor.  
Si, si que lo son. Dijo Clint.  
Tony no dijo nada simplemente porque estaba muy sorprendido del gran parecido que tenían Elisabeth y Pepper, los mismos ojos azules intensos que pepper, el mismo color de pelo y la misma nariz.  
Mientras tanto en la cocina:  
**En la cocina:**  
NO PIENSO HACER ESO DE NINGUNA MANERA QUE ASCO!Grito Elisabeth.  
No exageres, solo es meter el relleno en el Pavo. Dijo Natasha bastante relajada.  
NO,NO ES SOLO ESO! Grito Elisabeth.  
Si Elisabeth, es solo eso!Dijo Pepper.  
QUE NO VOY A METER MI PRECIOSA MANO EN EL CULO DE UN PAVO! Dijo Elisabeth.  
No exageres que no es para tanto Beth. Dijo Dawn.  
Si NO ES PARA TANTO METE TU TU MANO EN EL CULO DEL PAVO, RUBIA DE BOTE! Volvió a gritar Elisabeth.  
Yo no soy ninguna rubia de bote! Dijo Dawn.  
No os peléis mas por-favor! Dijo Pepper ya cansada por las peleas tontas de Alexandra Dawn y Elisabeth.  
Lo sentimos mucho, ya no nos pelearemos. Dijeron Elisabeth y Alexandra al mismo tiempo.  
Muy bien ahora que ya no discutis rellena el pavo Elisabeth. Dijo Betty.  
Al decir eso Elisabeth salio corriendo de la cocina y se sentó en el sofá donde estaban Zackary Jordan y los vengadores(todos menos Natasha que estaba en la cocina haciendo el pavo).  
Protegerme Jordan. Dijo Elisabeth abrazando a Jordan.  
Que ha pasado Elisabeth?Dijo Jordan Preocupado.  
Quieren obligarme a hacer una cosa horrible .Dijo Elisabeth agarrando mas fuerte a Jordan.  
El que te obligaron a hacer? dijo Tony preocupado.  
REINA DEL DRAMA!VUELVE A LA COCINA! Dijo Alexis.  
Luego Betty , Jane,Pepper y Natasha salieron de la cocina para buscar a Elisabeth.  
Elisabeth Entra en la cocina y rellena el pavo. Dijo Pepper aguantando sus ganas de gritar.  
HAZLO TU YO NO VOY A METER MI PRECIOSA MANO EN EL CULO DE UN ANIMAL ASQUEROSO!Grito Elisabeth.  
Pero que le estáis obligando a hacer! Pregunto Jordan en un tono serio a la vez que protector.  
Solo queremos que ponga el relleno al pavo, no es motivo para ponerse tan serio, Jordan. Dijo Dawn.  
Y porque no lo hacéis vosotras? Y luego Elisabeth y yo nos encargamos de las luces navideñas como cada año?Pregunto Jordan.  
Siempre te acabas saliendo con la tuya Beth. Dijo Dawn.  
Sabes que vosotros conectar las luces y nosotras ya Jane.  
Cuando las chicas se fueron de camino a la cocina en el salón principal :  
**En el salón principal:**  
Todo este jaleo solo por rellenar un pavo de navidad? pregunto Thor.  
Si exactamente. Dijo Beth.  
Venga vamos a poner las luces de navidad. Dijo Jordan.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy mañana o pasado pondré el otro por tanta espera. **  
**Díganme que parejas les gusta mas. Ademas es un asco porque al subir un cap me saltan palabras.**  
**Jordan/beth O Beth/oc**  
**Beth/zack O Zack/oc **  
**Alexis/Jordan Alexis/Oc**  
**Alexis/Zack Jordan/OC **  
**Dawn/Jordan Dawn /OC**  
**Dawn/zack**  
**Les gusto? no les gusto? DEjen Review ;D y siento mucho si el cap es muy corto y tambien siento que hagais esperado tanto**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaa bueno aqui estamos en un nuevo capitulo ;D espero que les guste mañana tengo examen pero esque no quiero hacerles esperar en este capitulo voy a poner mas romance y celos y eso. Ahora estoy pensando en que aparezcan los enemigos de los vengadores bueno dejemos de hablar y empezemos:**

* * *

Las chicas acabaron de cocinar mientras que Jordan y beth acabaron de colocar las luces de navidad, mientras que los demás seguían mirando fotos de cuando eran mas pequeños.

**En la cocina:**

"Cuando Elisabeth no quiere hacer una cosa siempre se pone así?" Pregunto pepper.

"Bueno normalmente no, pero es que ella odia cocinar nunca le a gustado". Dijo Alexis.

"Claro si ella no puede ser la mejor en algo, no lo hace". Dijo Dawn.

"Eso no es verdad rubia de bote, yo soy mejor que ella en las artes marciales y ella siempre lucha contra mi aunque ella acabe perdiendo". Dijo Alexis.

"Si si.. Y por que siempre me llamáis rubia de bote?" Pregunto Dawn.

"Pues porque lo eres , ademas eres tonta, te crees que eres la mejor y no lo eres, ademas te maquillas demasiado pareces una guarilla facilona". Dijo Alexis.

"Alexis no se lo vuelvas a decir eso ultimo". Dijo Natasha muy seria.

"Pero es la verdad ademas ella ha preguntado". Dijo Alexis con todo el morro del mundo.

"Bueno creo que sera mejor llamar a los demás para que vengan a cenar". Dijo Betty.

"Si mejor sera antes de que se acaben peleando". Dijo Jane.

**En el salon principal:**

"Thor! Sabes una cosa?" Dijo Elisabeth con mucho entusiasmo.

"Dime hija de Tony Stark de la tierra." Dijo Thor.

"Dawn tiene novio, es feo, fuma , no estudia y ademas tiene dos hijos y solo tiene 18 años." Dijo Elisabeth.

"QUE! NINGÚN SER HUMANO TAN REPULSIVO SE ACERCARA A MI PRECIOSA HIJA PRINCESA DE ASGARD! DAWN VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!" Dijo Thor muy enfadado.

"Luego ahora estoy cocinando!" Grito Dawn.

"Tu Elisabeth tienes novio?" Pregunto Tony.

"No, yo no tengo ninguna prisa. Ademas los chicos del instituto son muy idiotas y feos". Dijo Elisabeth.

"Así me gusta hasta que no tengas 30 años no quiero que tengas novio". Dijo Tony en un tono muy sobre protector.

"Venir a cenar!" Dijo Pepper.

"Ya vamos". Dijo Jordan.

Todos se fueron a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa. Jordan se sentó al lado de bruce y de Betty, Elisabeth se sentó al lado de Tony y de Pepper, Alexis se sentó al lado de Clint y de Natasha , Zack al lado de Peggy y Steve, y Dawn al lado de Thor y de Jane.

"A si que Dawn tienes novio?" Dijo Thor.

"Tenia pero lo he dejado, es que ahora me gusta otro chico". Dijo Dawn.

"A si? Enserio y como es?" Pregunto Alexis.

"Es muy guapo, listo , con ojos verdes , con el pelo corto rizado y moreno". Dijo Dawn.

"Así que ahora te has enamorado de Jordan?" Pregunto Beth.

"Pero que dices porque piensas que es jordan?" Dijo Dawn.

"Fácil mi querida rubia de bote, el es listo y guapo , ademas el es moreno con el pelo corto y rizado". Explico Elisabeth.

"Beth te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Dijo Zack.

"Si claro, Dispara." Dijo Beth.

"Te gusta Jordan?" Pregunto Zack.

Cuando zack le pregunto a Elisabeth eso. Ella y jordan se miraron fijamente y se empezaron a reir sin parar.

"Ami gustarme Jordan ? es una broma? pues claro que no me gusta que tontería es esa ? Yo le quiero mucho pero como un hermano no como un novio" les Explico Elisabeth.

"Tengo una pregunta ¿como ha podido acabar una mujer guapa, responsable y inteligente con un multimillonario , mujeriego , narcisista ademas de palyboy?" Pregunto Alexis.

"Bueno es una larga historia" Dijo Pepper.

"Luego me la cuentas" Dijo Alexis.

"De acuerdo" Dijo pepper.

"Tienes novia Zack?" Pregunto Steve

"No, pero me gusta una chica desde hace mucho tiempo" Dijo Zack.

"Quien es la chica que te gusta Zack?" Pregunto Alexis.

"Alexis vete a la mierda" Dijo Zack y Alexis sonrió.

" Pero enserio quien es?" Dijo Peggy.

" Pu-Pues es un- una chica muy guapa y lista" Dijo Zack con las mejillas rojas.

"Que aproveche" Dijo Tony.

Cuando acabaron de cenar los chicos se fueron al salón principal mientras que los vengadores se quedaron en la cocina para recogerla y hablar de los chicos.

**En el Salon principal:**

" A si que nosotros somos los hijos de los vengadores" Dijo Elisabeth.

" Al parecer si, pero eso significa que tío phil y Maria nos mintieron todo este tiempo" Dijo Zack decepcionado porque el confiaba mucho en ellos.

"Pero porque nos mintieron? Ellos que ganaban con eso?"Dijo jordan.

"tenemos que averiguarlo" Dijo Alexis.

"pero que importa eso ahora tenemos a nuestros padres por que no disfrutar del momento?" Dijo Dawn.

" Dawn pero no piensas que hay algo raro aquí?" Dijo Jordan.

"Pues investigarlo pero yo no quiero saber nada, ahora nos han encontrado y la verdad yo no quiero perder-los lo siento chicos somos un equipo pero en esta ocasión no contéis conmigo" Dijo Dawn muy seria pero triste.

"Es tu decisión y la respeto pero yo no pienso como tu, tenemos que investigar esto" Dijo Elisabeth.

"Porque Phil y Maria nos mintieron? Que ocultan?" Dijo Zack.

En la cocina:

"Bueno pues no ha ido tan mal" Dijo Clint.

" Yo creo que a ido muy bien no se han puesto a llorar ni nada de eso" Dijo Tony.

"Pero Dawn se puso a llorar" Dijo Jane.

"Pero luego se lo a tomado bien" Dijo Pepper.

"Creo que sera mejor ir al salon principal para hablar mas con ellos" Dijo Natasha.

" Buena Idea" Dijo Betty.

Los vengadores y Pepper, Jane y Betty se dirigieron al salo principal.

**En el salón principal:**

Al llegar al salón los vengadores vieron a los chicos muy callados y muy serios.

"Que os pasa" Dijo Betty.

"Que nos han mentido toda nuestra vida, eso nos pasa." Dijo Beth.

"Quien os ha mentido" Pregunto Clint

"Phill y maria nos - Antes de que Jordan acabase la frase Clint les dijo.

"Phil coulson y Maria Hill?"

"si ellos es que los conocéis?"Pregunto Jordan.

"Si los conocemos o eso creíamos"Dijo Tony.

"Bueno ahora tenemos otro problema" Dijo Beth.

"A si? Cual?" Pregunto Tony.

"Donde vais a dormir porque solo hay una habitación de invitados. Ademas no tenéis pijamas aquí" Dijo Beth.

"Hemos traído los pijamas pero pensamos que podríamos dormir en vuestras habitaciones"Dijo Betty.

"A no de eso nada yo no quiero que nadie excepto yo se quede a dormir en mi habitación." Dijo Zack.

"Bueno ahora queda la parte mas difícil : elegir los dormitorios." Dijo Tony.

* * *

**Tadaaa! bueno hasta aquí el nuevo cap les prometo que subiré otro cap temprano pero una cosa que no me gusta eesque cuando subo el cap se me borran palabras y eso hace que la historia no tenga sentido asi que perdon si alguna frase no tiene sentido. Díganme que parejas les gustan. **  
**Les gusto?no les gusto? Quieren decir hola? Decir adios? déjenme una review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaa! ;D siento mucho la espera ya se que hace un mes y unas semanas que no subo ningún capitulo pero es porque estaba estudiando y ademas tenia que ****esforzándome en la escuela para no suspender naturales (dios odio las naturales que asco ;D) pero bueno ahora ya estoy aquí Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews. A si por cierto han visto el nuevo trailer de ironman 3? Pepper tiene una armadura Whoa no puedo esperar 1 mes para poder verla me muero de ganas ;D Bueno a lo que ivamos.**

* * *

-Bueno... Donde dormiremos? pregunto Clint.

-Podéis dormir en el jardín. Dijo Beth.

-Estamos bajo cero, como quieres que vayamos a dormir en el jardín. Dijo Natasha.

-Tu eres rusa, sinceramente creo que tu tendrías que ser la ultima en quejarte. Dijo Jordán.

-Bueno mejor dejamos el tema... Dijo Natasha.

-Donde vamos a dormir? Pregunto Pepper.

-Bueno hay 3 habitaciones de invitados y dos sofás cama. Podéis dormir allí. Dijo Alexis.

-Haber Alexandra solo hay 2 habitaciones de invitados no tres. Dijo Dawn.

-Pero la habitación de Maria y Phil hacen 3, rubia de bote. Dijo Alexis.

-Quien duerme en cada habitación? Pregunto Tony.

-Supongo que tu el mujeriego y tu mujer en una habitación, el doctor banner y betty en la otra habitación, Clint y Natasha en la otra habitación. Y si no te importa tu capian rogers y Peggy Carter en el sofá y tu Thor y tu esposa en el otro sofá. Dijo Zackary.

-Me parece bien, creo que lo mejor seria que fuésemos desempaquetando nuestras cosas. Dijo Jane.

-Yo iré a por las maletas. Dijo Thor.

Thor se fue a buscar las maletas, en total habían diez maletas.

-Quien nos enseña nuestras habitaciones? pregunto Pepper.

-Cada uno de nosotros os enseñaremos una habitación. Dijo Jordan.

-Beth tu les enseñaras la habitación a Ironman y a su mujer. Dijo Zackary.

-Y por que tengo que hacerlo yo? Se quejo Beth.

-Porque yo soy el líder y mando yo. Dijo Zackary.

-Desde cuando?y tu por que tienes que ser el líder? Dijo Beth.

-HAZME CASO DE UNA VEZ, ELISABETH! Grito Zack.

-Pero tu de que vas? Tu ami no me gritas idiota! Pero quien te crees que eres para hablarme así? Dijo Beth muy enfadada.

-Vale ya ! Dijo Jordan.

-No te pases Beth que no es para tanto. Dijo Alexis.

-Que no es para tanto enserio? Le ha gritado sin motivo si ami me lo hiciesen yo también me enfadaría. Dijo Jordan.

-Elisabeth si te digo una cosa no te enfadaras? Dijo Thor.

-Depende... Dijo Beth.

-Eres un poco exagerada no? Dijo Thor.

-Pero tu quien te crees que eres para decirme que soy una exagerada? Tu ami no me conoces de nada solo sabes como me llamo y ya esta. A si que tu ami no me vengas a juzgar si no sabes una mierda sobre mi. Entendido!? Dijo Beth.

-No te enfades tanto. Dijo Pepper.

-Que no me enfade tanto? Haber después de 14 malditos años desaparecéis de mi vida y venís ahora justamente sabéis nada de mi ni mi gustos ni mis aficiones ni nada, nunca habéis estado conmigo y encima pensáis que voy a reaccionar bien? Tu no sabes lo que es que durante 14 años no saber nada de tu familia ni si te quisieron, o si te NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE DUELE EMOCIONALMENTE ASÍ QUE SÍ TENGO TODO EL DERECHO DEL MUNDO A ENFADARME!TU NO SABES LO MAL QUE YO LO PASE PENSANDO QUE ESTABAS MUERTA!VES COMO NO EXAGERO? Dijo Beth con lagrimas en los ojos.

Antes de que alguien pudiese responder Beth cogió a chip y se encerró a su habitación, cerrando la puerta de su habitación de un portazo.

-VEIS QUE HABÉIS ECHO! POR QUE SOIS TAN NECIOS NO OS DAIS CUENTA DE NADA! Grito Jordan con toda su rabia.

-Por que siempre la defiendes? Es que eres su novio? Dijo Zack muy celoso.

-Que te pasa Zackary?Es que te gusta Beth? Dijo Jordan

-Sabéis que os digo? esto no merece la pena yo me largo a mi habitación. Dijo Zack deprimido mientras se iba a su habitación.

-Yo iré a hablar con Beth. Dijo Jordan.

-Yo iré a hablar con Zackary. Dijo Alexis.

Jordan se fue a la habitación de Beth y Alexis a la habitación de Zack. Lo cual Dawn se quedaba sola con todos los vengadores.

-Parece que voy a ser yo la persona que os enseñe vuestras habitaciones, Seguidme por aquí.

**Mientras en la habitación de Elisabeth:**

-Beth abre la puerta. Dijo Jordan en un tono comprensivo.

Pero la puerta seguía sin abrirse.

-Elisabeth abre la puerta porfavor, venga ábreme y hablaremos de lo que ha pasado tu tranquila que nadie se ha enfadado por lo que ha pasado antes.

La puerta seguía sin abrirse, pero Jordan escucho a alguien llorando en el otro lado de la puerta.

-Venga abre porfavor sabes que no me iré hasta que no me abras la puerta. Dijo Jordan.

Cuando Beth por fin abrió la puerta, Jordan se encontró a Beth llorando con los ojos completamente rojos y sentada en el suelo. Al verla de esa forma Jordan se agacho y le cogió las manos le dio un abrazo y le dijo.

-Que te ha pasado Beth?

-Cierra la puerta porfavor. Dijo Elisabeth entre el llanto.

Jordan se levanto y cerro la puerta para que nadie pudiese entrar. Y se sentó al lado de Beth en el suelo.

-Que te pasa Beth por que lloras?

-Es-es que no lo entenderías. Dijo ella llorando.

-Pues explícamelo para que pueda entenderlo. Dijo Jordan mientas la abrazaba.

-Es que yo les busque durante mucho tiempo, yo nunca creía... yo nunca pensé que ellos estaban muertos. Después de 14 años preguntándome porque estaba en esta casa con vosotros, porque me abandonaron... Yo lo único que esperaba era que al encontrarlos pensé que me sentiría mucho mejor pero me siento mucho peor. Dijo Beth mientras lloraba aun mas.

-Así que estas triste por eso?

-Si, pero como puedes estar como si nada? Dijo Beth mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-Bueno la verdad si te soy sincero no lo llego a entender pero parecen buena gente así que creo que lo mejor es darles una oportunidad. Dijo Jordan mientras la abrazaba.

-Pero y si nos vuelven a abandonar? dijo Beth.

-No pienses en eso Beth, porque aunque si ellos nos abandonan otra vez seguiremos juntos, eres mi hermana pequeña yo nunca te abandonare pase lo que pase, porque yo te quiero. Dijo Jordan.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, eres mi hermano mayor. Dijo Beth sonriendo.

-Pero que estoy viendo?estas sonriendo?Estas muchísimo mas guapa cuando sonríes. Dijo Jordan con una sonrisa.

-Me gusta mucho hablar contigo. Dijo Beth levantándose del suelo.

-Y ami contigo Beth. Quieres ver una película?

-Si pero con una condición.

-Cual?

-Que nos quedemos aquí no quiero verlos necesito tiempo para asimilarlo. Dijo Beth.

-Claro quedémonos aquí, quieres ver la trilogía de X-men?

-Si, adoro a Jean Grey es muy guapa y muy poderosa pero creo que ella hace mejor pareja con Logan que con Scott. Dijo Beth.

-Siempre he pensado que Scott era gay. Dijo Jordan.

**En la habitación de Zackary:**

-Hola... Como estas Zack? Pregunto Alexis.

-Deprimido, márchate porfavor. Dijo Zack deprimido.

-Zack por que te has comportado como un idiota antes? Dijo Alexis.

-Es que tu no lo entenderías. Dijo Zack.

-Pues explícamelo. Dijo Alexis.

-Es que todo esto seria mucho mas fácil si ella me hubiese echo caso, tanto le costaba?A ella que le abría costado hacerme caso aunque sea solo por una vez en su vida? Ademas Jordan siempre la defiende cuando nos peleamos el que gana con eso? Dijo Zack celoso, enfadado y deprimido.

-Hey Zack no te deprimas, Beth solo ve a Jordan como su hermano mayor no tienes de que preocuparte. Dijo Alexis.

-Enserio? Dijo Zack con un poco de esperanza.

-Pues claro que si, quieres ir con los vengadores?

-Claro Alexis vamonos.

**Mientras que dawn les enseñaba las habitaciones a los vengadores:**

Dawn les había enseñado las habitaciones a los vengadores, Tony y Pepper eran los últimos.

-Bueno y señorita Potts aquí esta su habitación espero se sientan cómodos. Dijo Dawn Educadamente.

-Gracias Dawn. Dijo Pepper.

-Ella de verdad os quiere, siempre hemos querido conoceros, pero ella solo necesita tiempo. Dijo Dawn.

-Adiós Dawn buenas noches. Dijo Tony.

* * *

**Bueeenoo pues mirad un nuevo cap espero que os guste DECIDME QUE PAREJAS OS GUSTAN. Si consigo 16 reviews pondré el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste gracias ;D enviarme un PM si quereis darme ideas dejadme las reviews ;D Buenas noches aqui en españa son las 3:07 De la madrugada pero son vacaciones de semana santa Yupii ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaa! Bueno ahora me ha venido la inspiración así que he pensado en subir otro capitulo :D Pero tengo un problema que cada vez que subo un capitulo se borran algunas palabras y eso hace que no tenga sentido la historia si alguna parte de la historia no tiene sentido es por eso. Sorry :'( Pero por otro lado solo quedan 7 días para que estrenen iron man 3 AHHHHHHH ;D;D;D;D;D me muero de ganas de ir a verla. Dejen Reviews gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia y la comentan y los que la tienen en favoritos**

* * *

**En la habitación de tony y pepper:**

Tony miro a pepper muy asustado por que la veia demasiado pálida El se acerco a ella que estaba sentada en uno de los bordes de la cama con las manos en la cara, Tony se sentó a su lado y le dijo amorosamente:

-Pepper estas bien?

-Estar bien? como quieres que este bien, es que no lo has visto lo que nos a dicho nuestra hija?Nos odia ya lo ha dejado muy claro. Dijo ella poniéndose a llorar.

-Hey, no llores Pepper. Cariño lo que pasa es que aun no se ha acostumbrado al cambio pero te prometo que estaremos bien como siempre hemos querido, pero no llores sabes que me mata verte llorar. Dijo Tony dándole un beso en los labios.

-Seguro? Dijo ella.

-Seguro te lo juro por mi vida. Te quiero mañana sera otro día, ahora vamos a dormir. De acuerdo? Dijo Tony.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Tony. Dijo ella abrazando a Tony.

**En la habitación de Clint y Natasha:**

**-**Bueno que te parece Alexis? Pregunto Clint.

-Parece buena chica, pero se ve que odia a Dawn. Dijo Natasha.

-Mañana sera un día largo, buenas noches Nat. Dijo el somnoliento.

-Buenas noches Francis. Dijo Ella sabiendo lo mucho que odia que le llamen Francis.

-No me llames Francis ya sabes lo mucho que lo odio ese nombre. Dijo el.

-Buenas noches Clint. Dijo Natasha.

**En la habitación de Bruce y Betty:**

-Que te parece Jordan? Pregunto Betty

-Un chico muy protector con Elisabeth pero es un buen chico. Dijo Bruce dejando sus gafas en la mesita de noche.

-Bueno vayámonos a dormir, mañana sera un día muy largo. Dijo Betty.

-Buenas noches cielo. Dijo Bruce.

-Buenas noches cariño. Dijo ella.

**En el sofá de el salón principal:**

-Steve cielo me preocupa Zack. Dijo Peggy.

-Por la pelea de antes? pero eso era solo una pelea entre amigos. Dijo Steve cansado.

-Si pero se le veía muy desanimado. Dijo Peggy.

-Si... Pero lo solucionaran tu no te preocupes. Dijo Steve.

-No estoy tan segura Elisabeth se a enfadado mucho con Zack. Dijo Peggy.

-Bueno ya se solucionara mañana ahora vamos a dormir. Dijo el.

-Buenas noches te quiero. Dijo ella.

-Y yo a ti también te quiero. Dijo el.

**En el sofá de la sala de estar :**

-Jane me preocupa mucho Dawn. Dijo Thor preocupado.

-Que? Porque te preocupa Dawn si es muy buena chica. Dijo Jane.

-Por su novio. Dijo Thor.

-Novio?Mi niña tiene novio?Pero si ella ha dicho que ya no tiene. Cuestiono Jane.

-Si... Pero en realidad si que tiene lo peor de todo es que su novio no es un buen chico. Dijo Thor.

-Enserio? Que le pasa? Son las drogas?Tiene hijos? Es muy mayor? Pregunto ella.

-Tiene dos hijos y solo tiene 17 años! Y lo peor de todo es que no se hace cargo de sus propios hijos! Dijo Thor exaltado.

-COMO ES ESO POSIBLE? MI NIÑA NO SE IRA CON ESE ESTÚPIDO! Dijo Jane.

-Whoa! Jane cálmate mujer ya pensaremos alguna cosa para que no salgan juntos. Dijo Thor.

-Espera como sabes todo esto? Pregunto Jane.

-Elisabeth me lo dijo. Dijo Thor.

-Sabes que cariño ya se a quien pedirle la ayuda para que rompan. Dijo Jane.

-A si? A quien le pedirás ayuda. Pregunto Thor.

-Thor cariño sabes que te quiero muchísimo pero eres un poco cortito. Dijo Jane tocando la mejilla de Thor.

-Si a lo mejor, pero a quien le pedirás ayuda? Pregunto Thor.

-A Elisabeth. Dijo Jane.

-A la hija de Stark porque a ella? Pregunto el.

-Por dos razones. La primera ella es una genio y la segunda ella no parece muy amiga de Dawnie así que creo que nos ayudara. Dijo Jane.

-Si , parece un buen plan buenas noches cielo. Dijo Thor.

-Igualmente cariño. Dijo Jane.

Todos se fueron a dormir. Todos menos Zack y Elisabeth. Zack porque se sentía muy mal por haber tratado tan mal a Beth, y ella no podía dormir simplemente porque estaba muy enfadada con Zack pero en el fondo se sentía culpable por haberle respondido de esa forma.

Al final Zack se fue a la habitación de Beth para disculparse. Al llegar a la habitación de Beth abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y entro cerrando la puerta tras de el. El se acerco a ella y pensó que cuando dormía Beth era de lo mas adorable.

-Txxx! Beth, Elisabeth despiértate. Susurro Zack mientras le sacudía el brazo para que ella se despertarse.

Como era de esperar Beth no se despertó.

-Elisabeth... Despiértate. Dijo Zack.

Al final ella se despertó.

-Que quieres Zack? déjame dormir, márchate. Dijo Beth somnolienta.

-Venia a... Zack se quedo sin palabras.

-A que? Pero que quieres a las tres de la mañana? Pregunto ella.

-Venia a pedirte perdón por haberte tratado tan mal antes...

-Y tienes que decírmelo a las tres de la madrugada. Dijo ella cansada.

-Si... Bueno es que no podía dormir. Dijo el.

-Bueno te perdono, ahora márchate. Dijo ella.

-Pero porque eres tan borde Zack.

-Enserio tu eres el que dice que nunca le hago caso y ahora vienes aquí diciéndome que lo sientes pero es que ami me da igual, así que márchate. Dijo Beth.

-Perdóname lo siento mucho Beth, lo que pasa es que tengo miedo y yo pensé que si mi padre veía lo buen líder que yo soy se alegraría y se sentiría orgulloso de mi. Dijo Zack triste.

-Porque piensas que no se sentirán orgullosos de ti? Pregunto ella.

-Pues es que yo no destaco en casi nada y pensaba que si me veían siendo un líder tan bueno como mi padre el estaría orgulloso. Dijo Zack sentándose en uno de los bordes de la cama de Beth.

-Porque piensas que ellos no se sentirán orgullosos de ti? Yo me siento orgullosa de ti. Dijo ella.

-En-enserio tu te sientes orgulloso de mi? Dijo el.

-Si, por supuesto. Y tu de mi? Dijo Beth.

-Yo siempre estaré orgulloso de ti. Dijo Zack con una sonrisa.

-Gracias aveces eres un idiota pero otras veces eres un caballero. Dijo Beth dándole un abrazo poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Zack.

-Sabes cuando no eres una sabelotodo eres muy simpática y amable. Dijo el.

-Gracias tu también. Dijo ella.

-Tengo una cosa que decirte. Dijo Zack nervioso.

-El que? Dijo Beth.

-Qu-ue des de hace mucho tiempo tu.. tu me...me.. Zack se empezó a poner muy nervioso y Beth se empezó a preocupar.

-Zack estas bien? Pregunto ella.

-S-si dejemos lo estar mejor me voy a dormir. Dijo Zack.

-Seguro que estas bien? últimamente estas muy raro conmigo. Dijo Beth

-No me pasa nada, me voy a dormir que descanses Beth. Dijo El cortesmente.

-Que descanses Zackary. Dijo Ella.

**En la mañana siguiente:**

Los primeros en despertarse fueron Elisabeth , Jordan , Pepper ,Bruce, Betty y Jane, todos los demás aun estaban durmiendo.

-Buenos días Beth. Dijo Jordan.

-Buenos días Jordan. Dijo Beth.

-Elisabeth podemos hablar un momento? Pregunto Jane.

-Si por supuesto señorita Foster. Dijo Beth muy educamente.

-Porfavor llámame Jane. Dijo Jane.

-De acuerdo Jane. Dijo Beth con una sonrisa.

-Puedo pedirte un favor Elisabeth. Dijo Jane.

-Si claro Jane. Dijo Beth.

-Podrías hacer que Dawn rompa con su novio? Pregunto Jane.

-Trato echo, bueno ahora volvamos a la cocina que tengo mucha hambre. Dijo Beth.

**En la cocina:**

-Buenos días. dijo Pepper.

-Señorita Virginia podemos hablar a solas. Dijo Jordan.

-Sobre que quieres hablar? Pregunto Pepper.

-Quería hablar sobre Elisabeth. Dijo Jordan.

* * *

**Tadaaa! Un capitulo mas si llegamos a las 20 reviews subire un nuevo capituloo ;)**


	12. El inicio de la venganza

**Hola****! en primer lugar muchas gracias por las reviews y los seguidores de mi historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos mis fans y seguidores. A si y ayer fui a ver Iron man 3 y me encanto el único fallo que le vi es que no se dieran ningún beso, pero al ver la película me inspire para hacer este capitulo :P os la recomiendo estoy seguro de que os encantara :D.**

* * *

**En un rincón de la cocina:**

-Que cosa de Elisabeth debo saber, Jordan? Pregunto Pepper.

-Pues es algo difícil de explicar mira te espero a ti a Tony a Betty ya Bruce en el laboratorio en una hora. Dijo Jordan.

-Pero porque? Dijo Pepper.

-Luego te lo explicare todo de acuerdo? Dijo Jordan.

-Esta bien ahora iré a avisar a Tony a Betty y a Bruce. Dijo Pepper.

-Esto.. Elisabeth no se tiene que enterar, porque si se entera que se lo he dicho a alguien me odiaría para siempre a si que disimula. Dijo Jordan.

-Esta bien, aun no entiendo el porque pero bueno. Dijo ella.

-Luego ya lo entenderás. Ahora volvamos a desayunar. Dijo Jordan.

Jordan y Pepper se fueron a sentar a la mesa mientras los otros de la casa se despertaban. Tony se despertó y se fue a la cocina a desayunar,luego se despertaron Natasha y Clint, y por ultimo Thor. Todos los Vengadores y sus hijos se fueron todos a la cocina.

**En la cocina cuando los vengadores y los chicos estaban desayunando:**

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, Elisabeth se sentó al lado de Jordan y de Alexis, Jordan se sentó al lado de Beth y de Betty, Alexis se sentó al lado de Beth y de Natasha,Zack se sentó al lado de Steve y Tony, y por ultimo Dawn se sentó al lado de Pepper y de Jane. Nadie Dijo ni una palabra así que en la cocina había un silencio muy incomodo hasta que Dawn rompió el silencio.

-Bueno... Como nos habéis encontrado? Ya sabéis después de tanto tiempo? Pregunto Dawn. Esta mañana Dawn esta vestida con un jersey demasiado ajustado de color violeta y unos leggins negros y unos tacones de color violeta y con el cabello un tono mas claro que el de ayer.

-Bfff... Vaya tema para empezar bien el día. Dijo Elisabeth. Ella estaba vestida con un jersey de color rosa chicle unos shorts blancos y unas bambas rosas fluorescentes y dos pulseras una blanca y la otra rosa pálido mañana Elisabeth tenia el pelo ondulado con una pinza blanca que le sujetaba el flequillo

-Haber Elisabeth Maria Stark , si no te gustas te puedes marchar ademas no me interrumpas cuando hablo. O si no veras la que te espera. Amenazo Dawn.

Cuando Dawn dijo eso Elisabeth se empezó a reír y Dawn le dijo.

-Ahora de que te ríes eres patética, ademas sabes que? no te soporto, desde hace 5 meses estas muy rara. Dijo Dawn.

-MIRA rubia de bote te daré un par de consejos que te salvaran la vida, primer consejo nunca pero nunca me vuelvas a llamar Maria porque odio ese nombre no me gusta nada, segundo consejo tu ami no me llames patética en tu vida de mierda porque la única patética que hay aquí eres tu, ademas Dawn yo de ti elegiría mejor a tus novios. Dijo Elisabeth empezándose a enfadar.

-Que yo no soy una rubia de bote! ADEMAS CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES DE ANDRIU TE QUEDA CLARO NIÑATA! EL ME QUIERE MAS QUE NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO! Dijo Dawn.

-Tu de verdad crees que el te quiere? hahahhahaha eso si que es gracioso. Dawn tu novio nos lleva escribiendo cartas de románticas a Alexis y a mi. Alguien que te quiere no haría eso, Ademas ya no hablamos de el hecho que el tiene dos hijos con dos chicas diferentes y ni si quiera les paga la manutención y solo tiene 17 años porfavor no seas tan patética zorra estúpida. Dijo Elisabeth.

-No mientas Maria. Dijo Dawn mientras algunas lagrimas se caían de sus ojos.

-Elisabeth te has pasado mucho pídele perdón a Dawn. Dijo Pepper muy seriamente.

-Como? Que le pida perdón después de lo que me ha dicho? Dijo Elisabeth mientras soltaba una risa sarcástica que era idéntica a la de Tony y luego le dijo mirando fijamente a Pepper.

-Y una mierda. Dijo Beth.

Cuando Pepper estaba a punto de contestar una voz robótica femenina la interrumpió.

-Señorita Maria es hora de que se tome su ración de simertxe diaria. Dijo lana que era el sistema de inteligencia artificial que Elisabeth había creado.

-Que no me llames Maria! Ya voy ahora me lo bebo. Dijo Beth.

-Simertxe? Que es eso? Pregunto Tony.

-Es una bebida de color azul pálido que me tengo que beber. Dijo Elisabeth sonriendo le débilmente a Tony.

Luego Beth se giro y se fue a beber el simertxe y puso una cara de asco y se lo bebió de golpe, cuando se lo bebió parecía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro pero luego se volvió a sentar.

-Te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálida que te has bebido? Pregunto Betty.

-S...si estoy p..erfe..perfectamente. Dijo Beth temblando y mirando el suelo.

-Estas temblando. Dijo Pepper mientras le ponía una mano en su frente suavemente para comprobar si tenia fiebre. Elisabeth cariño estas ardiendo ven al sofá conmigo y Betty. Dijo Pepper.

-Esta bien. Dijo Beth mientras se marchaban al sofá grande del salón principal.

-Pero que le acaba de pasar? Dijo Tony muy preocupado.

-Se encontrara mal, no es nada tranquilos. Dijo Jordan.

Mientras Jordan intentaba calmar a Tony a Zack y a Alexis, Pepper Betty y Beth estaban en el salón.

**En el salon:**

-Pero que te pasa?Si hace un minuto estabas bien. Le pregunto Betty.

-E..s..es por el ext... Pero antes de acabar Beth se quedo dormida en el sofá.

-Ext?Que demonios es eso? Murmuro Betty para que Beth no se despertara.

-Ext no lo se, mejor nos vayamos a preguntar a Tony o a Bruce puede que sepan algo. Dijo Pepper.

Mientras dejaron a Beth plácidamente durmiendo en el sofá, Betty y Pepper se dirigieron al laboratorio tal como Jordan le dijo a Pepper hace una hora.

**En el laboratorio: **

-Bueno Jordan porque nos querías reunir en el laboratorio? Y donde esta Elisabeth? Pregunto Tony.

-Elisabeth esta durmiendo plácidamente en el salón. Dijo Betty.

-Bueno yo quería que vinieseis aquí para explicaros lo que paso hace 5 meses. Dijo Jordan.

-Si, cierto, Dawn menciono algo así. Dijo Bruce.

-Bueno aquí tenéis el vídeo de lo que paso en el laboratorio hace 5 meses. No se lo hemos explicado a nadie, ni si quiera a Alexis ni a Zack ni mucho menos a Dawn. Dijo Jordan.

-Que paso? Pregunto Bruce.

-Bueno ahora os pondré el vídeo, pero sabéis que Beth dijo que ella tenia que ir conmigo a esos cursos de autocontrol? Bueno ella os dijo que era por su carácter y por su falta de compañerismo pero no es por eso. Les explico Jordan.

-Y porque es? Pregunto Tony.

-Ahora lo veréis, pero porfavor sentaros en ese sofá del rincó Jordan.

Jordan se acerco a la televisión de plasma y puso el vídeo de las cámaras de seguridad, le dio el play y luego se sentó en el sofá.

**El ** **vídeo**:

_-Jordan ESCÚCHAME DE UNA VEZ MIRA CREO QUE YA LO TENGO! Dijo Elisabeth._

_-NO SEAS TAN ESTÚPIDA! ERES UNA IMBÉCIL SI HACES ESO PERDEREMOS TODO LO QUE HEMOS TRABAJADO! Dijo Jordan._

_-TU NO ERES UN GENIO TAN LISTA COMO YO ASÍ QUE HAZME CASO! Dijo Beth._

_-ELISABETH NO ME MOLESTES MAS!_

_-NO ME MOLESTES TU IDIOTA!_

_De repente la piel de Jordan se volvió de color verde y ademas aumento cuatro veces el tamaño de su cuerpo. Y Elisabeth se asusto y mucho porque ella y Jordán se peleaban mucho en el laboratorio pero nunca se convirtió en un monstruo verde. Al ver a Jordan de esa forma lo primero que hizo Beth fue salir corriendo pero Jordan se giro y con una mano cogió a Beth por la cintura y le dijo._

_-A donde te cres que vas? Dijo El con una voz monstruosa._

_-Suéltame Jordan! Ahora o si no ya veras lo que te haré. Dijo Ella intentando escapar._

_-Hahahhaha! que me vas hacer pequeñita! Dijo el._

_Cuando dijo eso Elisabeth se enfado y sus manos se volvieron naranja fuego y las pupilas también cambiaron de color azul intensos se volvieron de color naranja fuego. Y entonces es cuando Beth toco a Jordan en el brazo y el la soltó inmediatamente y gimió del dolor ja que Beth le había quemado la mano. __Luego Jordan fue directo a pegar a Beth por venganza por haberle quemado._

_-Venga grandullón verde que te cres que me vas hacer? Dijo Beth con los brazos naranja fuego._

_-Te machacare pequeñita! VEN AQUÍ! Dijo Jordan._

_Luego el empezó a correr hacia ella y ella hizo lo mismo. Y luego el cuando fue a darle un puñetazo entonces ella hizo el mismo gesto y entonces Jordan salio volando . Y el rompió toda la mesa donde tenían los experimentos. Cuando Beth lo vio en el suelo se rió, camino hacia el y le dijo: _

_De verdad te cres que tu puedes conmigo Jordan?_

_Pero de repente el se levanto y cogió a Beth por la cintura, la tiro contra la ventana, ella se clavo un cristal de 20 centímetros en el brazo derecho y otro cristal de 15 centímetros en la pierna izquierda ella cayo en el suelo y ella se arranco los cristales mientras gritaba de dolor luego ella se desmayo. Jordan de repente recupero el sentido común pero 13 segundos después el perdió el conocimiento. Media hora mas tarde Jordan vio que el estaba solo con unos pantalones tejanos azules (que era super elásticos) se toco la cabeza y se levanto. Jordan fue corriendo hacia Beth y le dijo:_

_-Elisabeth?BETH! Despiértate! Dijo Jordan, el se fijo en que las heridas de Beth en el brazo y la pierna habían desaparecido.  
_

_Beth se despertó y empujo a Jordan y le dijo "no me toques aléjate de mi Jordan"_

_-Beth siento haber hecho eso. Dijo Jordan mientras el quería acercarse a ella pero ella se apartaba._

_-Márchate Jordan! Ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa, el noto que los brazos de Beth se estaban volviendo naranja fuego._

_-No te haré daño lo juro. Dijo el mientras acerco mas a Beth._

_-No es eso, yo se que tu no me harías nunca daño pero lo que pasa es que yo no quiero quemarte. Dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-Quemarme? no tranquila ya veras no me quemaras, tócame no pasa nada. Dijo el mientras le cogió el brazo a Beth._

_-Ves no quema, podemos encontrar una solución para nuestro problema. Dijo el en un tono comprensivo._

_-Tu cres que si nuestros padres estuvieran aquí nos amarían? o se avergonzarían de nosotros? Dijo Beth triste._

_-Mira si no nos quieren ellos se lo pierden de acuerdo? Dijo el sonriendo le débilmente.  
_

**_Fin del vídeo:_**

-Ext.. Es Extremis eso es lo que tiene Elisabeth. Dijo Pepper.

-Pero como puede tener el extremis? Yo me asegure de que no te quedase un solo síntoma del extremis. Dijo Tony.

-Si pero a lo mejor cuando curaste a Pepper a ella le quedaron algunas células pero los síntomas desaparecieron pero en el fondo siguen allí, y cuando ella se quedo embarazada supongo que las células del extremis pasaron a las células de Beth. Explico Betty.

-Pero que era esa bebida de color azul pálido? Pregunto Bruce.

-Esa bebida es una substancia que neutraliza el extremis durante unas 24 horas pero tiene sus efectos secundarios. Dijo Jordan.

-Que efectos secundarios tiene, Jordan? Pregunto Tony.

-Mareos,vómitos pero sobretodo muchos escalofríos, perdida repentina de energía y de fuerza . Explico Elisabeth, que acababa de entrar en el laboratorio.

-Beth ya te as despertado, como estas? pregunto Pepper cariñosamente.

-Mejor gracias... Bueno supongo que ya lo sabéis. Dijo Beth decepcionada.

-Jordan, bruce Betty podéis dejarnos solos un momento? Pregunto Pepper.

-Si claro. Dijo Betty mientras Jordan y Bruce salían del laboratorio.

**En el salón principal: **

-Zack te gusta Elisabeth? Pregunto Peggy.

-P..Pero a que viene esa pregunta, mama? Dijo Zack.

-Si o no?Venga soy tu madre dímelo. Dijo Peggy abrazando a Zack, lo que mas le sorprendía a Peggy era lo mucho que Steve y Zack se parecían porque son exactamente iguales a como Steve era de su edad.

-S..ssi pero no se lo digas a nadie. Dijo Zack con las mejillas rojas.

-Y cuando se lo dirás? Dijo Peggy.

-Pronto lo juro, esta noche cuando nos demos los regalos de navidad. Dijo Zack.

**En otra parte de el universo:**

En una parte oscura y sombría de la galaxia se encontraba Loki que se había escapado de su prisión. Loki se reunió con Thanos el dios de la muerte.

-Si ahora me prestas los chitauri los conduciré en gloriosa batalla. Dijo Loki arrodillándose ante Thanos.

-Para que te voy a prestar a mi ejercito? Para que falles como hace 20 años sabes la vergüenza que yo pase por tu culpa? Yo te entregue un ejercito a cambio de el tesseract pero me fallaste. Dijo Thanos Claramente enfadado.

-Si pero ahora ya se como ganar la batalla, ahora los vengadores se han debilitado y yo me conozco su punto débil, esta vez no fallare. Dijo Loki.

-Que a si sea, pero si esta vez fallas nadie te podrá ayudar porque te encontrare y te matare si no me traes el tesseract. Dijo Thanos.

-Te lo juro esta vez no fallare. Dijo Loki.

* * *

**bueeno este es el capitulo mas largo que yo he escrito en toda mi vida bueno si llegamos a las 25 reviews subire el nuevo capitulo espero que me dejen reviews adioss cuidense :D**


	13. El plan y el motivo

**Hola bueno aquí estamos con el capitulo numero 13 espero que les guste mucho :D. Espero que les guste gracias a todas las Reviews muchas GRACIAS :) Bueno en este capitulo ya saldrá Loki y su gran plan de venganza. Miren ironman 3 enserio se la recomiendo es genial y Pepper esta muy bonita en Ironman 3 como Tony que el peinado que lleva en la ultima película le hace muy sexy ;) Bueno que me voy del tema Si llego a las 35 reviews subiré el capitulo 14 :D No actualice al llegar a las 25 reviews porque estaba resfriada pero ya me siento mejor asi que hoy subiré el cap :D**

* * *

Las cosas en la mansión se calmaron un poco pero seguían un poco bastante tensas. Mientras tanto en algún rincón remoto de la galaxia.

-Nos veremos pronto Thor. Pensó Loki con odio.

-Loki mas te vale no fallarme o sufrirás las consecuencias. Dijo Thanos.

-Thanos ya te lo he dicho mas de una vez, esta vez no fallare. Dijo Loki mientras miraba el horizonte.

-Que ha cambiado desde la ultima vez a esta si se puede saber? Pregunto Thanos.

-La misma pregunta una y otra vez... Dijo Loki soltando un bufido.

-Algún problema Loki? Pregunto Thanos.

-No ninguno.. Dijo Loki furioso.

-Pero como sabes que no me vas a fallar? Ya lo hiciste una vez, Loki esos humanos te ganaron!Como es posible que una pandilla de inadaptados te ganasen a ti Un dios, deberías avergonzarte. Dijo Thanos.

-Crees que no me avergüenzo? Yo tenia que ser el maldito rey! Yo soy el mas listo de los dos! Pero Odin ese imbécil escogió a Thor Solo por que yo soy adoptado! Grito Loki con toda su furia.

-Loki tu sabes perfectamente que eligieron a Thor por que el es mas poderoso, no por el echo de que tu eres adoptado. Dijo Thanos sabiamente.

-Lo que tu digas. Dijo Loki sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía Thanos.

-Que tienes planeado para recuperar el tesseracto? Dijo Thanos.

-Confía en mi tu me entregas a tu ejercito y yo te entrego tu tesseracto. Dijo Loki.

-Si me fallas Loki, no habrá lugar en este universo en el que te puedas esconder de mi. ¿Queda claro? Pregunto Thanos.

-Si Thanos, me queda claro. Es muy sencillo ganar a Los Vengadores. Dijo Loki con una risa muy fría y maléfica.

-Si claro la ultima vez también dijiste eso y mira como acabaste. Dijo Thanos.

-La ultima, vez pero ahora todos ellos se han debilitado y ademas sus puntos débiles son sus hijos así que si secuestro a uno o a dos ellos harán todo lo que les diga sin necesidad te hipnotizarlos. Dijo Loki.

-Buena idea, pero si fallas morirás nada ni nadie te podrá salvar. Dijo Thanos.

-Que si, que si ya te e entendido Thanos. Dijo Loki.

Mientras tanto en el planeta tierra. Tony Pepper y Elisabeth estaban teniendo una conversación en el laboratorio. Zack les explicaba cosas de su infancia a Steve y a Peggy. Alexandra estaba en el gimnasio luchando contra Natasha mientras que Clint las observaba. Jordan les explicaba a Betty y a Bruce con todo lujo de detalles sobre que le pasaba cuando el se enfadaba y por ultimo Dawn les explicaba toda su vida a Jane y a Thor.

**En el laboratorio:**

-¿De que queríais hablar? Pregunto Eliasbeth .

-¿Por que lo has ocultado? Pregunto Pepper.

-¿Por que no te gusta que te llamen Maria? Pregunto Tony.

-Es enserio? Me ves en un vídeo en el que empiezo a volverme de fuego y tu lo que me preguntas es por que no me gusta mi segundo nombre? Es enserio. Dijo Elisabeth.

-Responde primero a mi pregunta porfavor. Dijo Pepper.

-Teniendo en cuenta que solo hace 34 horas que se que sois mis padres. Pues.. Simplemente no os e querido decir nada. Dijo Elisabeth mirando a Pepper.

-Bueno ahora la pregunta mas importante ¿ Por que no te gusta que te llamen Maria? Pregunto Tony.

-Eres muy pesado. Por que es feo, estúpido ademas ese nombre seguro que tiene mas de 1000 años. Dijo Elisabeth.

-Eso no es verdad Maria es un nombre muy bonito. Dijo Pepper.

-Enserio que te gusta? Dijo Beth.

-Si mucho. Dijo Pepper.

-Pero Elisabeth Maria Stark? es un nombre horrible. Dijo Elisabeth.

Cuando Pepper fue a responder Jane la fue a buscar para hablar sobre Dawn. Por lo tanto dejo a Tony y a Elisabeth solos en el laboratorio.

-Elisabeth Maria Stark es un nombre muy bonito aun que tu no lo creas. Sabes por que te pusimos ese nombre? Le Dijo Tony.

-No, explícamelo. Dijo Elisabeth.

-Te pusimos Elisabeth por que a tu madre le encanta ese nombre, tenia como una obsesión con el nombre de Elisabeth y yo elegí el nombre de Maria. Dijo Tony.

-Pero por que Maria? Pregunto ella.

-Por mi madre, para mi es muy importante ella era la única persona que estaba conmigo pero cuando yo tenia 21 ella y mi padre murieron en un accidente de coche cuando yo tenia 21, la muerte de mis padres me afecto muchísimo. Cambie mucho en esa época estaba muy perdido era un mujeriego, irresponsable , no escuchaba a nada ni nadie, me drogaba bebía mucho alcohol y yo solo pensaba en las fiestas. Pero un día en Stark industries conocí a una mujer muy guapa que buscaba trabajo se llamaba Virginia Potts pero como en la cara tenia muchas pecas la empece a llamar Pepper. Cuando cumplí 31 en una prueba de armas en Afganistán me secuestraron, y pase 3 meses en una cueva pude salir de allí con vida porque yo y Yinsen que por desgracia murió creamos el primer traje de Ironman. Cuando eso paso me convertí en un hombre mas responsable y empece a salir con Pepper. Tres años después nos casamos y un año después te tuvimos a ti. El nombre de Maria para mi simboliza lo mucho que avance como persona por eso es tan importante para mi y por eso te llamamos Elisabeth Maria Stark. Dijo Tony.

-No sabia yo eso. Dijo Beth.

* * *

**ya se que es muy corto pero antes del domingo actualizare os quierooo siento mucho la tardanza.**


	14. Chapter 14

**hola muchas gracias por todas esas reviews gracias son los mejores ;) pero en el tema de parejas en esta historia no se que hacer porque algunos les gusta Beth x Jordan y otros les gusta Zack x Beth que pareja os gusta mas?. Bueno hablando de otras cosas habéis visto el nuevo trailer de Lobezno? y el de Thor? cual os gusta mas? Si llegamos a las 42 reviews subiré el nuevo capitulo :P.**

**Siento mucho tanto retraso pero ya que acabe la escuela y es verano subiré capítulos mas seguidamente gracias por la espera 3**

* * *

Mientras Elisabeth y Tony estaban en el laboratorio, Jane le pidió ayuda a Pepper sobre Dawn por que ella quiere que Dawn y Andriu no sean novios por motivos evidentes (tiene 2 hijos se droga es mujeriego... lo que ningún padre querida para su hija).

**En la cocina Pepper y Jane:**

-Dime Jane ¿que querías? Dijo Pepper.

-¿Como puedo hacer que Dawn mi princesa, deje a su novio? Dijo Jane preocupada.

-¿Por que quieres que deje a su novio? Pregunto Pepper.

-Es que ese chico no es una buena influencia para ella. Explico Jane.

-¿Por que no es una buena influencia? Insitio Pepper.

-¿Que clase de madre seria si dejase que mi hija de 19 años esta saliendo con un chico que tiene dos hijos con dos mujeres distintas? Por no mencionar el echo de que el no los mantiene, ni siquiera paga la manutención a sus propios hijos!Pepper como quieres que Dawn salga con alguien así! Exclamo Jane.

-Habla con Dawn intenta razonar con ella. Dijo Pepper.

-¿Crees que eso funcionara?¿no me odiara? Pepper tengo miedo. Ayúdame! Dijo jane con desesperación.

-Relax Jane, tu primero habla con ella y si eso no funciona ya pensaremos alguna cosa. Dijo Pepper.

**En el Salón principal :**

-Que le ha pasado a Beth a la hora de desayunar? Pregunto Alexis.

**-**Nada, esta bien esta perfectamente. Dijo Jordan.

-Pero si se ha puesto blanca y a empezado a temblar como va a estar bien? Dijo Zack preocupado.

-Pero esta bien. No os preocupéis. Dijo Jordan.

-Como quieres que no me preocupe? Y si le pasa algo malo? Es que no te importa su salud Jordan? Pregunto Zack a la defensiva.

-Pues claro que me preocupa, pero Beth esta perfectamente. Dijo Jordan muy tranquilo.

-Como puedes estar tan seguro? Pregunto Alexis.

-Pues por que si. Dejar el tema de una vez. Dijo Jordan molesto.

-No te pongas borde con nosotros. Dijo Alexis claramente enfadada.

-Pues dejad de insistir con ese tema. Dijo Jordan a la defensiva.

-Stop, no sigáis! No os peléis! Dijo Clint.

-Yo no me peleo con nadie! Ya empezamos con los cuidados especiales. Dijo Jordan molesto.

-¿ Que te refieres con eso de cuidados especiales? Dijo Peggy.

-A nada, total yo ya me iba. Dijo Jordan mirando el suelo. Cuando Jordan se levanto el sin querer empujo a Peggy y ella se dio un cabezazo contra la pared Peggy se toco la cabeza y gimió de dolor.

-Dios perdona Peggy, lo siento no me odies. Dijo Jordan.

Antes de que Peggy pudiese responder Zack se levanto y fue directamente a Jordan muy enfadado.

-Pero que le has echo a mi madre inútil! Grito Zack y agarro a Jordan por el cuello.

-Zack suelta a Jordan! Ahora! Dijo Betty acercándose a ellos, de repente Zack la empujo ella se cayo en el suelo y soltó un grito de dolor que se escucho por toda la casa. Y luego pego un puñetazo a Jordan en toda la cara.

-Pero es que te has vuelto loco GILIPOLLAS! Grito Jordan mientras ayudaba a Betty a levantarse del suelo.

-Tu empujas a mi madre pues yo empujo a la tuya imbécil. Dijo Zack.

-Y tu quieres ser el líder en serio? Dijo Jordan con un tono burlón.

-Zack te as pasado mucho! Grito Peggy.

Una hora mas tarde todos se reunieron en el salón principal. Entonces cuando entraron Tony y Elisabeth ella se quedo mirando a Jordan, ella corrió hasta el sofá donde el estaba y luego le dio un abrazo y le empezó a dar besitos en donde Zack le había dado el puñetazo.

-Pero quien es la bestia que te a echo esto? Pregunto Beth mientras ella le miraba el morado que tenia al rededor del ojo izquierdo.

-Zack, sin querer empuje a Peggy el se enfado y empujo a mi madre y me pego un puñetazo. Dijo El mientras ponía los brazos al rededor de la cintura de Beth. De repente Beth se levanto y fue directamente donde estaba Betty se arrodillo le cogió de las manos y le pregunto.

-¿Estas bien Betty?Te ha echo daño?Quieres que te revisemos en el laboratorio?Te duele algo? Pregunto Elisabeth claramente preocupada por Betty.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes. Dijo Betty Sonriendo débilmente a Beth que se levanto del suelo y le dio un abrazo.

-Seguro que estas bien? Pregunto Beth.

-Si seguro, no te preocupes. Le aseguro Betty.

-Por que lo hiciste? Pregunto Dawn.

-El empujo a mi madre! Y supongo que como el gran líder de este grupo que yo soy me enfade y le pegue un puñetazo en la cara y luego empuje a su madre como el hizo conmigo.

-Pero eso esta muy feo deberías disculparte, a demás tu no eres el líder de nada . Dijo Dawn.

-Si que lo soy! Grito Zack.

-No, no lo eres. Dijo Alexis.

-Que no lo es? Como podéis decir eso? Esta mas que claro que es el líder! Exclamo Elisabeth.

-Al fin alguien que me entiende! Dijo Zack.

-Por supuesto que te entiendo tu eres el líder de los Gilipollas, solo tu podías ser el líder, yo te entiendo. Dijo Beth mientras todos excepto Zack se empezaron a reír.

-Hahahaha! que poca gracia que tienes Maria. Dijo Zack.

-Vete a la mierda. Dijo ella, entonces el se acerco a ella y luego le toco el brazo y le dijo" Ya estoy en ella".

-Zack tengo que ser sincera contigo sobre una cosa que llevo mucho tiempo guardando. Dijo Beth.

-5 dolares a que se declara. Dijo Peggy a Pepper.

-E-el que? Dijo Zack.

-Cierra los ojos y lo sabrás. Dijo Beth suavemente.

-Pe-pero aquí delante de todos? Pregunto Zack.

-Si, no me importan que estén todos aquí. Dijo ella.

-De acuerdo. Dijo el cerrando los ojos. Lo siguiente que noto fue que alguien la había dado un puñetazo en la cara.

-Eso por haber pegado a Jordan antes imbécil! Dijo Beth mientras se sentaba con Jordan.

-Dios menudo puñetazo. Dijo Clint.

-Joder! Por que le defiendes siempre! Dijo Zack enfadado.

-Elisabeth pídele perdón ahora mismo. Dijo Pepper.

-Oye ahora enserio que te pasa? Estas obsesionada con que me disculpe con la gente. Dijo Beth a Pepper.

-Aquí habrá guerra ya lo veréis. Dijo Dawn.

-Por que le acabas de dar un puñetazo! Eso no esta bien discúlpate ahora. Dijo Pepper visiblemente enfadada.

-Haber tu ves que el le da un puñetazo en la cara, luego que empuja a Betty y quieres que yo me disculpe? Es que eres idi- Antes de que ella pudiese acabar la frase Jordan le tapo la boca.

-No empieces. Dijo el mientras apartaba su mano de la boca de Beth.

-Esto es injusto. Declaro ella y luego se quedo callada.

-Bueno... Los chicos venir al gimnasio y las chicas quedaros aquí.

**En el salón donde estaban las chicas:**

-Que hacemos? Pregunto Alexis.

-Me aburro yo me voy a mi habitación. Dijo Beth.

-Espera! vamos a jugar a prueba o verdad. Dijo Jane.

-Vale quien empieza? Pregunto Natasha.

-Yo empiezo. Dijo Jane

**-**A quien preguntaras? Dijo Beth.

-A Alexis. Alexis prueba o verdad? Pregunto Dawn.

-Verdad. Dijo Alexis.

-Tienes novio? Pregunto Jane.

-No, bueno me toca elijo a Dawn. Dijo Alexis en un tono serio.

-Verdad. Dijo Dawn.

-Por que sales con un drogado que esta enamorado de mi y de Beth?

-Es de Beth y de mi no de mi y Beth. Corrigió Betty.

-Por que le quiero, bueno te toca Maria ¿Prueba o verdad?. Dijo Dawn.

-Ya empezamos con lo de Maria, Dawnison? Dijo Beth.

-Dawn tu nombre completo es Dawnison? Pregunto Alexis a punto reír.

-Por que has dicho mi nombre completo! Mala persona. Grito Dawn.

-A que molesta? Dijo Beth sonriendo.

-A si haber si a ti te molesta que vaya diciendo tus secretos. Dijo Dawn.

-Que secretos? Dawnison? Dijo Beth provocando a Dawn.

-Elisabeth salio en la batalla de grupos de acapella! Grito Dawn.

-SI! pero por que tu te pasaste dos semanas siguiéndome a todas partes para que yo participara! Ademas ganamos el 1r Premio! Dijo Beth

-Ya empezamos con los detalles sin importancia! Dijo Dawn.

-Y por que aceptaste? Pregunto Pepper.

-Veras el único motivo por el que acepte fue por que Dawn me estuvo siguiendo a todas partes durante dos semanas suplicándome que me uniese a su grupo de acapella llamado las "Bellas". Les explico Elisabeth.

-Y por eso te uniste? Lo hiciste por Dawn? Eso es muy bonito Elisabeth. Dijo Peggy.

-No, por eso no fue ella se unió por que cuando estaba a punto de bañarse entre en el baño y le dije que o se unía o no me iría del baño. Ademas ella estaba desnuda y chillándome así que no le quedo alternativa. Dijo Dawn.

-Ah, ya decía yo que era muy raro que ella aceptase. Dijo Alexis.

-Bueno mi pregunta es ¿Como se llama tu novio? Pregunto Dawn.

-Que novio? Yo no tengo novio. Aclaro Beth.

-Claro que tienes, tengo mis pruebas. Dijo Dawn.

-Enseña las pruebas. Dijo Beth , Dawn se levanto cogió su iPhone 5, luego se acerco a Beth y le enseño una foto de Beth y un chico besándose. Al verlo Elisabeth se quedo pálida.

-De donde has sacado esto! Grito Beth.

-Responde Beth como se llama tu novio? Dijo Betty.

-Es Jordan? Dijo Beth aunque se notaba en su tono que estaba buscando una excusa.

-Maria seremos tontas pero no tanto, Jordan es moreno y este chico es rubio pero no podemos saber quien es porque esta a espaldas de la camara. Dijo Jane.

-Tu también con lo de Maria, es enserio? Dijo Beth.

**En el gimnasio:**

-Des de cuando estas saliendo con Elisabeth? Pregunto Tony.

-No estamos saliendo. Dijo Jordan.

-Pues lo parece. Dijo Zack.

-Pero no lo somos. Dijo Jordan.

-Queréis luchar para entrenar? Dijo Clint.

-Buena idea. Dijo Zack.

Después todos se volvieron a reunir en el salón principal.

**En el salón principal:**

-Que habéis echo chicas? Pregunto Tony.

-Elisabeth tiene novio! Grito Dawn todos los chicos se giraron y empezaron a mirar todos a Beth.

-No me miréis mas el novio de Dawn es un drogado y tiene 2 hijos! Grito Beth.

-Quien es tu novio? Dijo Tony mirando a Beth.

-No se de que estas hablando. Dijo ella.

-Claro que no Beth solo que tu y un chico rubio os estabais dando besitos en el parque. Dijo Dawn.

-Huy pero si son las 12:00 am que tarde es mejor me voy a beth saliendo pitando de el salón.

-Tenemos que descubrir quien es el chico rubio. Dijo Pepper.

-Buenas noches a todos.

Todos se fueron a dormir cuando eran las 3 de la madrugada Beth se despertó y se fue al dormitorio de Zack ,ajusto la puerta,acerco a la cama de Zack, le despertó y le susurro al oído.

-Despierta guapo. Dijo ella pero el seguía sin despertarse entonces ella empezó a darle besos por el cuello, entonces Zack se despertó y puso sus manos en la cintura de Beth.

-Hola preciosa. Dijo el mientras le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Zacky lo saben. Dijo Beth.

-Estas segura pero si hemos fingido ser amigos y ha funcionado no han sospechado nada. Dijo el.

-Pero Dawn tiene una foto tuya y mía dándonos un beso pero por suerte solo se ve tu espalda así que buscan a un chico rubio. Dijo Beth mientras le daba otro beso a Zack metiendo parte de su lengua en la boca de Zacky. Lo que ellos dos no sabían era que Peggy y Pepper estaban mirándolos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**En el pasillo:**

-Dios mio! susurro Pepper.

-Es genial. Dijo Peggy.

-Zack es el chico de la foto pero desde cuando salen juntos y por que nos lo ocultan, me siento como una Pepper emocionada.

-Lo mejor sera que lo investiguemos mañana. Dijo Peggy.

-No se lo podemos decir a nadie. Dijo Pepper.

**En una parte lejana de la galaxia:**

-Myeron te falta mucho para abrir ese portal que llega a la tierra? Dijo Loki.

-Loki lo tendremos listo en unas horas. Respondió Myeron.

-Que así sea Myeron. O si no sabrás lo que te pasara. Le aviso Loki.

-Loki antes eras temido por todos pero ahora solo eres un envidioso sediento de poder, la verdad siempre lo has sido todos los dioses lo sabíamos pero ningún dios ha perdido contra una panda de humanos inadaptados. Dijo Myeron en un tono burlón.

-Cuidado con lo que dices. Y si piensas eso de mi por que me ayudas? Espera ya lo se es para que tu padre se fije en ti? Dijo Loki.

-Mas vale que nos llevemos bien Loki por que sino te matare sin piedad alguna. Dijo Myeron.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno amigos siento la super espera. Pero aqui estoy. Quien es Myeron?Quieren saberlo dejenme sus reviws ;) hasta la proxima:: **

**atte: GhostGlowLight**


End file.
